


Forest Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby and Weiss sneak off into the forest during a field trip for some fun of their own. Weiss has one idea of what would be fun, and Ruby has another, revolving around the dildo she has. Ruby ends up winning. And from there, their relationship ends up growing, as Blake and Yang get closer together as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Forest Fun**

  
“Ah, come on, Weissy. Weiss Cream. My Pale Princess. Weissie-poo.”  
  
Weiss looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Ruby was grinning at her, looking _far_ too much like her sister for comfort. Weiss turned to fully face Ruby, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
“If I pay attention to you, will you stop coming up with irritating nicknames?” Weiss demanded, trying to stare down a shameless Ruby.  
  
“Okay, one,” Ruby held up a finger, “maybe. Two,” another finger went up. “Yang came up with these names.”  
  
Weiss kept on staring at Ruby, trying to muster up the proper sense of outrage at her girlfriend. It just wasn’t coming, though. Ruby was just too _cute_ to stay mad at for long.  
  
Well, cute wasn’t the only word that could describe Ruby. Weiss’s pale cheeks flushed slightly as several other words ran through her head. Hot, sexy, beautiful, those all fit pretty well too. And even though they had only been dating for a few weeks, Weiss was _very_ familiar with what words went with Ruby’s body.  
  
After all, they had only started dating after the two of them had had sex. Pretty inventive sex, too. Weiss would never have thought that Ruby would be willing to tie her up and fuck herself on Weiss’s dick, but she had. And Ruby, in turn, had never expected Weiss to break free and haul her down once Ruby (but not Weiss) had cum. And she _certainly_ hadn’t expected Weiss to fuck her ass, not that Ruby had been complaining too much by the end of it. A good orgasm had a way of taking the wind out of her sails.  
  
Of course, that would have been fine and dandy if it had _just_ been Weiss and Ruby, alone in their dorm. Weiss _still_ wasn’t sure why both Blake and Yang had been hiding in there. Weiss hadn’t been _planning_ to come back there during class, and she really had no idea what the other two members of Team RWBY had been thinking. But they had watched the _entire_ thing, from start to finish, and had only shown themselves at the end.  
  
After which Yang made a few pointed comments about Weiss doing the right thing and becoming Ruby’s girlfriend. Yang had been all smiles and cheer when she talked about it, but the way her arm was wrapped around Weiss’s neck put a certain spin on things. Not that Weiss had needed a lot of prodding to start dating Ruby anyway.  
  
Ruby _was_ cute, after all. And energetic, though that could be a bad thing or a good thing depending on Weiss’s mood. And impulsive and not overly attached to the rules, which, again, could be good or bad.  
  
And right now, Weiss had to say that it was a good thing. She certainly wouldn’t have slipped away from the rest of the class on the trip to the forest, even if she shared Ruby’s opinion about how interesting it was and how much she was learning from it. But while Weiss would have just been silently bored, Ruby had decided that there were more interesting things to do than listen to Professor Peach.  
  
She had snuck off, and Weiss had come with her. And now here they were, all by themselves in the forest. Weiss cast an eye about the glade they were in, looking for any signs of Grimm. There were none, not that she expected any, this close to Beacon.  
  
“So, Weiss,” Ruby said casually, dropping an arm over Weiss’s shoulder. “What do you want to do out here?”  
  
Weiss opened her mouth to reply and then flushed. A whole _number_ of very interesting ideas had suddenly came to her about what her and Ruby could do with a bit of privacy. She coughed into her fist and looked away from Ruby.  
  
“There’s all kinds of things we could do, Ruby,” Weiss said, her blush brightening as she tried to stay in control of herself. “Honestly, it’s not like we’ve ever lacked for ways to entertain ourselves.”  
  
“Nope!” Ruby cheerfully agreed, rummaging in the pack on her back for something. “But I know a way we can make things even _better_.” Weiss looked suspiciously at her as Ruby made a noise of satisfaction. “Here it is.”  
  
Weiss’s eyes got _very_ large as Ruby drew her prize back out into view. Weiss could recognize a dildo when she saw one. Even if this dildo was quite a bit, um, _more_ than the sex toys Weiss was distantly familiar with. For one, it was attached to a web of straps obviously designed to be stepped into and worn just like a cock.  
  
Weiss had a feeling that dick wasn’t meant for her. After all, she had a penis of her own. One that was slowly hardening as she stared at the device Ruby held. _And_ at the small remote Ruby held in her other hand, painted in the same red and black as the dildo and its harness. Weiss could put two and two together, and she glared suspiciously at the remote as Ruby closed her pack back up.  
  
“Ruby Rose,” Weiss asked slowly. “Just what exactly do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“It’s simple,” Ruby said with an easy smile as she stepped into the leg holes of the harness without bothering to undress. “I wasn’t _quite_ ready for anal that time.” Her smile took on a harder tint as she looked at Weiss. “So now you’re going to get to learn how it feels for your ass to be fucked.”  
  
Weiss swallowed, looking down at the dildo. It wasn’t as big or as thick as Weiss’s own cock, which was semi-hard by now. But it was still a decent size, and Weiss’s rear tightened, thinking about what it would be like to take something that size (or any size) inside her rear.  
  
And yet… Weiss was kind of turned on. Not _super_ aroused, her dick was still just as soft as it was hard, and her pussy was only damp and tingly instead of wet. But that could be changed pretty easily. Especially given that Ruby really knew how to push Weiss’s buttons and get her turned on.  
  
“So, this is more than just a dildo,” Ruby said, patting her hips as she secured the harness in place. She looked ridiculous with her skirt like that, held down by the straps on the toy. “See?”  
  
Ruby held up the remote and pressed a button. Weiss’s eyes snapped down to the dildo as it started humming. Her eyes got even wider as it started to change shape, the plastic of the dildo shifting and growing narrower and longer.  
  
“Don’t ask me how Yang got it, because I don’t know,” Ruby said, forstalling Weiss’s question. “But,” she grinned widely, “who needs to know where it _came_ from? Just think of what we can _do_ with it.”  
  
Weiss _was_ thinking about that. Mostly, she was thinking about how it would feel for that shaft to shift around and change shape inside of her. She couldn’t decide if it was an arousing or a scary thought. She shifted from side to side, trying to consider it.  
  
Which meant that she was quite surprised when Ruby stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. Weiss’s head snapped upward, staring at Ruby. Ruby was impishly grinning at her, a wide look of happiness on her face. And lust. Lust and happiness.  
  
“Come on, Weissss,” Ruby pleaded, widening her eyes to look as sad and pitiful as she could. “Don’t you want to have sex with me? Didn’t we make each other feel _so_ good?”  
  
Weiss swallowed, remembering that day. It was true, she and Ruby _had_ made each other feel good. Very, very good. But anal was still just so… well, so. For Weiss, at least. She didn’t have nearly the same level of reservations when it came to fucking Ruby’s rear.  
  
Weiss shifted from side to side, weighing her options. One more look at Ruby’s wide, sad eyes pushed her over the edge. Sighing and looking up at the green branches overhead, Weiss admitted surrender.  
  
“Okay, Ruby, we can have sex,” Weiss said. The look of joy on Ruby’s face instantly erased almost all of Weiss’s doubts.  
  
“Ah, thank you, Weiss,” Ruby cheered, wrapping Weiss in a sudden, tight hug. “You’re the best!”  
  
Weiss jumped a bit, before returning the hug. Ruby felt nice underneath her hands, even if her strap-on was pressing against Weiss’s stomach. Weiss could feel the blush spreading across her pale features as Ruby’s embrace tightened just a bit, before releasing.  
  
Only to immediately return to Weiss’s body. Weiss shivered a bit, feeling Ruby strip her white jacket off of her. The spring air prickled against her bare arms and shoulders before getting lost in the heightening tide of arousal.  
  
Weiss leaned in for a kiss, planting her lips on Ruby’s. Ruby made an adorable, muffled squeak before she returned the kiss, her tongue hungrily twining against Weiss’s. Their hands gripped at each other. Ruby was trying to undress Weiss, while Weiss was just focusing on touching Ruby through her clothes. And that was pretty nice all on its own.  
  
Ruby moaned as Weiss grabbed at her breasts. They weren’t _big_ breasts, not much larger than Weiss’s. But they were still really nice to hold on to, to feel underneath Weiss’s hands, even through Ruby’s blouse and bra.  
  
“Come on, come on, come on,” Ruby chanted, tugging at Weiss. Weiss stepped back, letting Ruby remove her dress. Then she snatched it from Ruby’s hands and folded it with the amount of care and tenderness that her expensive clothing deserved to be treated with.  
  
“There we go,” Ruby said happily. “That’s my snow angel.”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes before going in for another kiss. This kiss was even better than the first, and Weiss let her hands rest on Ruby’s hips, her fingers pressing against the straps of the harness. She still wasn’t quite certain that thing was going to fit inside her rear hole.  
  
Ruby was quite a bit busier than Weiss was. Even as they kissed, Ruby was removing Weiss’s underwear, taking _far_ less care to carefully remove and fold her bra and panties then Weiss would have used. In fact, Weiss was thankful that, given how much force Ruby was using, the little reaper didn’t just outright _rip_ her underwear off of her.  
  
Weiss and Ruby kept on kissing, Weiss’s kisses getting a bit more desperate as they went. She was starting to get turned on now, feeling Ruby’s body pressed up against her. Her cock was quite hard by now, jutting up out from her panties. Weiss moaned, feeling the non-entirely unpleasant sensation of her shaft rubbing against the laces of Ruby’s corset.  
  
Ruby repaid the attention Weiss had paid to her breasts tenfold. As soon as Weiss’s panties were tossed aside, Ruby’s hands went straight there. Weiss tried not to moan too loudly as Ruby touched her there, her fingers gliding over Weiss’s small, perfectly formed breasts. It felt _nice_ , her flesh eagerly responding to Ruby’s touch.  
  
Weiss closed her eyes as her stiff nipples were toyed with. Not roughly, never roughly, but Ruby still held them in between her fingers and used the lightest amount of pressure on them. Weiss shivered, feeling her arousal start to overflow her lower lips and run down her thighs.  
  
“You’re so pretty and cute, Weiss,” Ruby said softly, her breath puffing against Weiss’s skin. “Your skin, your face, your hair, there’s just so much about you that I like to look at.”  
  
The skin on Weiss’s face went a deep red as she spluttered. How was she supposed to respond to that? It was so unfair of Ruby to spring something like that on her without any warning. Weiss looked away, trying to get her composure back together. And it wasn’t made any easier as Ruby kept on playing with her body.  
  
Weiss and Ruby slowly sank to the ground, still wrapped up around each other. It felt so _wonderful_ to kiss each other. And to do more than kiss. Weiss moaned, her hips jerking forward as she and Weiss kissed and explored each other’s body.  
  
Ruby was the one doing most of the exploration. And even then, she was mostly focusing on Weiss’s breasts. She teased and toyed with them, running her fingers along them. It felt wonderful, and Weiss twitched and moaned.  
  
Weiss moaned even more when Ruby let go of her chest. Weiss _needed_ Ruby’s touch on her. It felt so good, warm, clever fingers wandering over her skin. She looked at Ruby with betrayal as Ruby instead focused on the remote she had.  
  
“Let’s see…” Ruby muttered to herself. “Ah, there we go! See, Weiss?” Ruby looked up cheerfully. “It’s lubing itself!”  
  
Weiss looked down at the dildo jutting out from Ruby’s hips. Sure enough, she could see a slightly cloudy liquid dribbling out from the tip of the dildo. She looked back up at Ruby’s pleased expression. Weiss swallowed.  
  
“Come here, my little snow princess,” Ruby said, lifting her arms in a big hug.  
  
Weiss hesitated for a second, and then stepped into Ruby’s arms. It felt nice to get hugged by Ruby, even with the small ball of nervous energy pulsing in Weiss’s stomach. Weiss went along with what Ruby wanted, letting herself get put on her back, staring up at Ruby. Weiss spread her legs, showing off her dick as it stood up in the air.  
  
“What a cute dick,” Ruby said, stroking one hand up and down along it. “What a pity that I’m using your ass today Weiss.” She sighed heavily. “My poor, wet, tight pussy is just going to be left all alone. There isn’t going to be any big dick just _splitting_ me apart, filling me up and making me scream and moan and cum.” She sighed again, before looking down at Weiss. “Isn’t that just a pity, Weiss?”  
  
Weiss nodded silently. Even if she could have thought of anything to say, she wouldn’t have been able to get the words up, around the lump in her throat. It wasn’t fair that Ruby could do stuff like this to her. Weiss was never able to think of this sort of thing, so how did it all flow so naturally and easily for Ruby?  
  
Ruby grabbed Weiss’s thighs and lifted them up. Weiss was _very_ flexible, and her legs almost ended up framing her head before she couldn’t lift them any higher. Ruby whistled in appreciation and ran her hands along Weiss’s legs, her fingers pressing against the muscles underneath Weiss’s pale, smooth skin.  
  
“You have such a pretty body, Weiss,” Ruby said happily. “I’m lucky I get to see it.”  
  
“You look good too,” Weiss managed to get out, swallowing heavily. Ruby would have looked even better if she had stripped naked, but there was just no way that Weiss could tell Ruby to do that. “Really cute.”  
  
“Ah, thanks, Weiss,” Ruby said, patting Weiss’s cheek. “Now, let’s see how much cock you can take up your ass!”  
  
Weiss went red, mortified by the comment. She looked away, not quite wanting to see what exactly it would look like for Ruby to slide that dildo into her rear. Of course, that just meant she got to feel everything in a much stronger sensation.  
  
Weiss felt the tip of the dildo resting against her rear entrance. She forced herself to relax as much as possible, feeling the slick head moving in circles around her rosebud. There was the possibility for this to feel nice. But only if Weiss relaxed and let herself enjoy it. If she stayed this tight? Not a prayer.  
  
“Let’s get you all lubed up,” Ruby said, pulling the tip of the dildo away. “Nice and shiny and slick, okay?”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Weiss said, nodding her head. That sounded like a very, _very_ good idea, in fact.  
  
Weiss lifted her head, and watched Ruby rubbing her fingers over the head of the dildo. She wondered just how much lube that thing had in it. Enough, that was the important thing.  
  
Weiss shivered as she felt Ruby’s fingers press against her tightest hole. And then she felt Ruby slid _into_ her ass. It didn’t hurt as much as Weiss had still been worried about. In fact, it didn’t hurt at all. Ruby’s fingers slid deeper into Weiss’s rear, and while the lubed-up fingers still seemed _very_ thick, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Weiss had been expecting.  
  
In fact, it kind of felt nice, as Weiss adjusted to the feeling. It was a good thing, of course, that, as a Schnee, she kept herself clean inside and out. But even with that, feeling Ruby slowly get deeper and deeper inside of her wasn’t all that bad.  
  
And when Ruby spread her fingers open inside of Weiss, that felt even better. Weiss made a small sound, and her cock twitched as Ruby toyed with her ass. Of course, this was all still just a prelude to what was _really_ going to happen, soon enough.  
  
Weiss forced her hands to relax, and then tried to do the same with her entire body. She stared up at Ruby, looking at her as her girlfriend bent over her with a look of extreme concentration.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss rasped, “Ruby, it’s feeling…” Weiss trailed off, not certain how she was supposed to finish that sentence.  
  
“Good?” Ruby asked, getting a quick nod from Weiss in return. “I’m glad to hear that, Weiss,” Ruby said with a grin. “What’s the pint of you don’t enjoy it, huh?” She looked down at the dildo jutting out from her hips. “And you’re going to be feeling a whole lot better soon enough!”  
  
Weiss nodded. She hadn’t forgotten that dildo either. Sooner or later, Ruby was going to use that on Weiss. And Weiss had to hope that it would end up feeling good. After all, Weiss was _really_ turned on by now, and she was ready for an orgasm. And, if it was with Ruby, she was ready even for an unconventional orgasm, too.  
  
Ruby just spent a few more minutes playing with Weiss’s ass. She made the most of those minutes, spreading her fingers out and driving them deep and twirling them around inside of Weiss. Weiss was left feeling quite turned on by the time Ruby finished, her shoulders twitching with need as her thighs jerked back and forth.  
  
Finally, Ruby drew her fingers out of Weiss. She wiped them clean on the ground, before grabbing her dildo in her other hand. She smiled down at Weiss.  
  
“Are you ready, Weiss?” Ruby asked, her voice sweet and tender.  
  
Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought she was. She was turned on, her ass was feeling good, and she wasn’t going to get _more_ aroused. She opened her eyes and nodded.  
  
“Great!” Ruby said. She rested the tip of her dildo against Weiss’s asshole once again and looked up at her. “Now just lay back and let me do all the work.”  
  
Weiss breathed in and out as Ruby slowly pushed herself forward. She looked up at the blue sky, crisscrossed with branches. She made herself relax, untensing as she felt Ruby slowly slide into her.  
  
At first, it didn’t feel like much of anything. Just a somewhat uncomfortable spreading sensation. Then, as Ruby got a bit deeper in, it started to feel _really_ good. Weiss gasped, her eyes falling towards Ruby. Ruby smiled back at her as she slowly went deeper in, her hands holding onto the bottoms of Weiss’s thighs.  
  
Weiss’s stiff dick wobbled back and forth as she was slowly fucked. She could feel Ruby stretching her out, going in deeper and deeper. And it felt far better than Weiss thought it possibly could have.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss moaned, barely keeping her eyes focused on Ruby’s face, “you’re making me feel good.”  
  
“Really?” Ruby asked brightly. “Good! I want this to feel as good for you as possible, Weiss.”  
  
Weiss opened her mouth to say something else. Then Ruby hit something in her rear that made her feel _really_ good. Unbelievably good, in fact. Weiss moaned, words impossible to form. Her dick twitched, and a small bead of precum rolled out from her tip and ran down her twitching shaft.  
  
“Ah, I think that’s as deep inside as I can go,” Ruby said, looking down at where she and Weiss were meeting. “Well, at least we know!” Her smile took on a different tone as she looked down at Weiss. “Well, Weiss? How does it feel to get your ass fucked?”  
  
“…Good,” Weiss admitted. “It’s a bit tight, but,” Ruby shifted her hips from side to side, making the dildo wiggle in Weiss’s rear. Weiss’s words trailed off into a moan of pure need as she stared at Ruby.  
  
“Good!” Ruby said, nodding firmly. “Then in the future, I’ll fuck your ass instead of you fucking mine!”  
  
Weiss didn’t think _that_ was going to happen. In fact, she was planning to fuck all of Ruby’s holes sooner or later. Not now, probably not even tomorrow, but sooner or later… After all, Weiss had the dick, while Ruby just had the dildo. Of course that meant she was the one who was going to be on top.  
  
Ruby reached down and flicked a button on her remote control. Weiss’s pale blue eyes got tremendously wide as she felt the dildo buried inside her start vibrating. She opened her mouth, but all that came out were incoherent, choked words. She twitched around on the grass, feeling the blades tickling against her back as she twisted around on the mat of green. Her body felt so hot.  
  
Of course, that just made the dildo move around inside of her, pressing against her walls in new and exciting ways. That only made Weiss feel even better. She moaned, her entire body shivering as she felt the buzzing shaft inside of her.  
  
  
And, soon enough, Ruby started to draw herself back. Weiss shivered, feeling the dildo sliding out of her. But it didn’t slide out for long. Pretty soon, it was going back in, filling Weiss up again. Weiss’s hands were tearing at the grass underneath her, ripping up the green blades as she was fucked.  
  
And then Ruby pressed another button. Weiss made a squealing sound as she felt the dildo shift shape inside of her. It was starting to grow bumps along the shaft. And those bumps were pressing against Weiss’s rear. It, it, it-  
  
Weiss simply couldn’t think of a word to describe what was happening to her. It was all too much, and was making her feel too good. Weiss gurgled, looking at Ruby as her girlfriend kept on sliding the dildo in and out of her rear.  
  
“Like that, Weiss?” Ruby asked cheerily. “Don’t worry, it can get even better!”  
There was more? Weiss didn’t know if she was going to be able to _handle_ more. She felt like she was about to break, to snap in two already. But there was also no way that she could tell Ruby to stop. Even if she had been able to form the words, Wiess wouldn’t have. She was feeling too, too _much_ to ask Ruby to stop now. All she needed was to keep on getting fucked, to find the pleasure that Weiss could _feel_ inside of herself. She just needed a tiny bit more…  
  
Thankfully, Ruby didn’t show off yet another feature of the dildo. Instead, she just started fucking Weiss even harder than before. Weiss moaned, feeling the dildo slide out of her ass, before getting _shoved_ back in. Her entire body was starting to shake, with her legs still bent over her head, showing off her entire body to Ruby’s eyes as the red reaper shoved her dildo into Weiss’s pussy over and over again.  
  
There was none of the foreplay of before. There was just the hard, relentless rhythm of Ruby moving in and out of Weiss’s ass, over and over again. And it was just what Weiss needed. She could tell that she was so, _so_ close now. She was right at the edge, and just needed a bit more before she found out what it was like to cum from her ass.  
  
Weiss came. And she came entirely from her ass. Neither Ruby nor Weiss had laid a finger on her dick for several minutes. The orgasm sweeping up through Weiss’s body was completely and entirely thanks to her ass getting fucked. And it felt so good.  
  
Weiss moaned, throwing her head back as the pleasure ran through her. Her dick twitched and swayed, shooting out long streams of cum, high into the air. It splattered against Weiss, her cum landing on her stomach. Weiss kept on staring up, feeling her ass tighten down around the dildo.  
  
“Oh _wow_ , Weiss,” Ruby said in an awed voice. “I didn’t think it was going to feel _that_ good for you.”  
  
Weiss twitched, trying to get herself together enough to respond. It was hard, though. She was feeling so good, that she just couldn’t get her mouth to form the words. All she could do was feel the wonderful pleasure that was still sweeping through her, filling her up in a wonderful cloud of pure, pink pleasure.  
  
Weiss could feel Ruby’s hands on her thighs. Ruby was gently squeezing them, slowly rubbing her fingers in circles over Weiss’s skin. It felt nice, in a different way than the orgasm that was still making Weiss’s cock twitch. It told Weiss that Ruby was still here, still taking care of her. And that was a wonderful feeling.  
  
Finally, Weiss’s orgasm slowed down. She gasped for breath, her heart beating in her chest as she looked up at Ruby. Ruby smiled down at her, running a hand down Weiss’s cheek.  
  
“How are you doing, Weiss?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Guh…” Weiss responded, showing off all the years of poise and training she had received. “Good,” Weiss tried again. “That was very…” intense, unexpected, overpowering, “nice.” She took a deep breath and met Ruby’s grey eyes. “Thank you, Ruby. It was a unique experience. I don’t want to do it again anytime soon.”  
  
“Sure thing, Weissy,” Ruby easily agreed. “I just wanted to make certain you knew what it was like to have your ass fucked. And just like me, you managed to cum from it! Now we’re…” Ruby visibly searched for the word, waving her hands around in front of her, “Now we both know what it’s like, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said, nodding her head. “We do.”  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure if she liked cumming from her ass or from her dick more. They both felt great, obviously. But they didn’t feel great in quite the same way. She had no idea how to describe the difference in pleasure, but it was there. Well, it was something to worry over later. Right now, Weiss was feeling _great_.  
  
Ruby laid down next to Weiss and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. Weiss knew the two of them looked ridiculous. Weiss was completely naked, her dick slowly shrinking and with her own cum drying on her stomach. Ruby, meanwhile, still had all of her clothes on and had her dildo jutting up from her hips. Still, so long as the two of them could keep on being here, with each other, underneath the clear blue sky, that was pretty nice.  
  
“Isn’t this great, Weiss?” Ruby asked, smiling at Weiss.  
  
Weiss nodded, closing her eyes. She would have to get dressed and cleaned up and return to the rest of the class sooner or later. But not now. Right now, she and Ruby just had to stay here with each other. And that was more than enough.

*******

Yang smiled to herself. That had been a _really_ good show. She knew her little sis had it in her to show Weiss who was in charge! She had just needed a bit of a push. And now look at the two of them.  
  
Yang mostly looked at Weiss. The reason why was obvious. One, Ruby was her sister, and while Yang loved her sister, she didn’t _love_ her sister. And two, Weiss was naked, and _man_ , she looked cute naked.  
  
Yang carefully shifted an arm, trying to rub some life back into her leg. It was fun, peeking on her sister’s conquests from here in the bushes, but man, it could give you the cramps. Still, the chance to watch Weiss lose her anal virginity wasn’t the kind of opportunity that came by twice. Yang had seen the chance, and she had _taken_ it, holding on with both hands.  
  
And man, it had been worth it. Weiss had looked so _sexy_ , moaning and writhing around like that as Ruby shoved her dildo deeper and deeper into Weiss’s ass. Buying that toy had certainly been worth it, even if it meant that Yang was flat out broke for a good long while. Getting to see Weiss taking it up her rear, that had made the entire thing worth every cent.  
  
Yang slowly creeped backward, taking care not to rattle the bushes as she went. This could be just Ruby’s and Weiss’s private time together. No reason to let them know that they had been sharing it with Yang. Again.  
  
On that note, Yang wondered if Blake was nearby. The last member of their team sure could be sneaky when she wanted to, and it would not surprise Yang in the least if Blake had spent the entire session up in a tree, recording everything that had happened. If she had, maybe Yang would need to get a copy of that recording.  
  
It really was good to see that Weiss’s and Ruby’s relationship was developing so nicely.


	2. Date Night

**Date Night**

  
“Hello, Ruby.”  
  
“Gah! Weiss!” Ruby jumped up in her seat and slammed her hand over the schematics she was looking at. Nervousness was written all over her face as she turned to look at her girlfriend. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
  
“I… didn’t,” Weiss said. “I made as much noise as I normally do.” Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Ruby. “What’s gotten into you?”  
  
“Nothing,” Ruby said instantly, in a very unconvincing lie. “Everything’s fine, okay?”  
  
Weiss’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Ruby’s sweating face. Ruby stared back, trying to look as innocent as she could. She pushed the prototype into a drawer, hiding it from view.  
  
“Are you ready for our date?” Weiss asked, baldly and badly changing topics.  
  
“Yes, our date, yes, I am,” Ruby said, stepping away from her workbench. She smiled as she looked up and down at Weiss, who looked _amazing_ in her elegant white and blue dress. “And you look _wonderful_ today, Weiss.”  
  
“Of course I do,” Weiss said, still blushing a bit. She ran her eyes over Ruby. “And you look good as well.”  
  
Ruby was wearing a red blouse with thin black lines and a knee-length skirt in the same colors, all underneath her usual cloak. She smiled at Weiss, and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
“Shall we go?” Ruby asked, extending her arm to Weiss.  
  
“Let’s,” Weiss said, taking the offered arm.  
  
The two of them set out, arm in arm. Ruby and Weiss had drawn up a comprehensive list of fun things to do together during their date, and Ruby was looking forward to all of them. They would be fun on their own, but with Weiss by her side? It would be even better.  
  
And in a few days, she’d have something of her own to show Weiss. The same skills that had put together her beautiful Crescent Rose had served her just as well when it came to _other_ matters on construction. Ruby already knew how much Weiss had enjoyed that toy out in the forest. And when she saw what Ruby could build when she put her mind to it? Oh, she was going to be _so_ surprised.  
  
Ruby smiled in happiness as she rested her head against Weiss’s shoulder. It was _great_ to have a girlfriend.

*******

“Hey girlfriend,” Yang said, wrapping her arms around Blake and resting her head in between Blake’s twitching cat ears. “You ready for some fun?”  
  
“Reading _is_ fun,” Blake said. She still closed her book and reached up to grasp Yang’s hands. “What are you thinking of?”  
  
“Weeeeeell,” Yang drawled, “Ruby made a request of her smart, beautiful, brave, funny, charming older sister.” The sound Blake made was so obviously a sound of agreement, there just wasn’t any other option. “You know that PleasMax dildo I lent her?” The one we both watched getting used in the forest, Yang didn’t add. “Well, she’s made her own version of it.” Yang could feel the tremor of surprise that ran through Blake’s body at that. “And she was wondering if we’d like to test it out before she shows it off to Weiss.”  
  
Blake turned around in her chair to look up at Yang. Of course, the blonde was, by design, so close to Blake that before Blake could actually look up, she had to stare deep into Yang’s cleavage. And Yang was showing off a _lot_ of cleavage right now. She had tugged her yellow top down a bit, until the pink of her areola were _almost_ showing.  
  
After a few minutes, Blake managed to stop staring and looked up into Yang’s face. Yang didn’t bother to hide the smirk on her face. Not with Blake looking as cutely flustered as she was.  
  
“So what do you say?” Yang asked, running her hand along the back of Blake’s neck. “Want to have some _real_ fun?”  
  
Blake’s eyes darted around the empty room. She and Yang were the only ones here, now that the other half of the team had gone off on their date. She looked back at Yang and smiled. Yang smiled as well, knowing that she had gotten what she wanted.  
  
“Sure,” Blake said, standing up from her desk and stretching. “I could use a break.”  
  
Yang grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Blake kissed her back, and it was so damn nice to kiss her Faunus girlfriend. Blake sure knew how to kiss a girl.  
  
The two of them held onto each other’s bodies tightly, refusing to let go. Their lips pressed against each other, tongue sliding along each other. Their hands wandered up and down each other’s bodies, rubbing against the tight clothing they both wore.  
  
Finally, the two of them separated, both of them breathing more heavily than they had when the kiss started. Yang let go of Blake’s side and reached behind her, pulling out the toy that Ruby had given her. Yang had to admit, it was quite the impressive piece of equipment. Especially if even half of the features Ruby had included _actually_ worked.  
  
It was a bright, cheery red and black, and looked a lot like any other dildo. Smooth lines, coming to a half sphere at the top. Simple. But if Yang used the remote Ruby had also given her…  
  
“So, what do you think?” Yang asked, tossing the toy from side to side. “Isn’t my little sis smart?”  
  
“I’m not sure you should be taking so much pride in Ruby’s ability to design sex toys,” Blake pointed out. “But yes, it does look very nice.”  
  
“Just wait until you see what it can do,” Yang said, leaning in for another kiss. “But I’d better get you warmed up first, shouldn’t I?”  
  
“That would be nice,” Blake said, smiling and tugging Yang over to her bed. “Show me what you’ve got, Yang.”

*******

“Aren’t the flowers so nice, Weiss?” Ruby asked, looking at the multi-colored bed of flowers along the path they were walking on. “What do you think they all are?”  
  
“Um,” Weiss said, her eyes widening as she stared down at the array of blossoms. “That one’s a…”  
  
Ruby looked at Weiss, a smile on her lips, patiently waiting. Weiss opened and closed her mouth a few more times, her brain obviously desperately searching for the name of any flower at all. Finally, Ruby took pity on her girlfriend.  
  
“What’s your _favorite_ flower, Weiss?” Ruby asked instead, laying her head on Weiss’s shoulder and pressing the side of her body close against Weiss.  
  
“A rose, of course,” Weiss said.  
  
“Good answer,” Ruby said with a wide grin. She leaned up to plant a kiss on Weiss’s cheek.  
  
Weiss turned almost as red as either of Ruby’s namesakes’ and she stared at the ground as they walked on for a while. Ruby smiled and squeezed Weiss’s hand, holding on to her girlfriend tightly.  
  
It sure was nice in the park today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the wind cut down on the heat _just_ the right amount. It really was wonderful, and with Weiss being by Ruby’s side, everything was so much better.  
  
Ruby felt like singing or dancing or something. She was just so _happy_ , getting to have Weiss right by her side on a lovely day like this. And knowing that there were still tons more of activities that the two of them had planned only made Ruby _more_ excited.  
  
“Isn’t this nice?” Ruby asked with a happy sigh. “You and me out here?”  
  
“It’s very nice,” Weiss agreed, squeezing Ruby’s hand. “Thank you for planning this out, Ruby.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Ruby said instantly, turning her head to smile at Weiss. “If I get to spend time with you, then everything’s enjoyable.”  
  
Weiss’s blush from earlier had faded. But now it came rushing back in, turning her cheeks a bright scarlet. Weiss stared at the ground for the next several paces. And since Ruby was watching her girlfriend be embarrassed instead of where they were going, that meant neither of them saw the curve in the path or the pond it angled around.  
  
“Huh- Whoa!”  
  
“What the-?”  
  
Twin splashes echoed through the park as both Ruby and Weiss slipped down the short slope into the pond. Ruby made a much more impressive splash, as she landed on her back, sending a wave of water two and half feet up into the air as she landed amid the reeds and lily pads. Weiss landed half on top of her and half off, and still got thoroughly wet.  
  
“Ruby Rose!”  
  
“Ehehehehe,” Ruby giggled, rubbing the back of her head. There was a strand of some aquatic plant draped across her forehead. “Sorry, Weiss!”  
  
Weiss stood up, the pond water swirling around her legs. Ruby swallowed as she looked at Weiss. A thin, white dress did interesting things to her girlfriend’s body when it got wet. Really interesting things. It clung to the sides of her body and- Ruby swallowed even more heavily. Weiss wasn’t wearing a bra today. Her gaze went a bit lower. Weiss was wearing panties, but the bulge inside of them was still pretty obvious.  
  
“Sorry, Weiss!” Ruby said, turning red and bouncing to her feet. Off in the distance, some people were pointing and laughing, but nobody was anywhere nearby. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
  
“Obviously,” Weiss said, brushing off bits of plant debris that had gotten onto her dress. “Well…” She trailed off, staring down at her chest. Her exposed chest, with her two small, pink nipples pointing out from her extremely modest breasts. “Of course this happened.”  
  
“Super sorry about that, Weiss,” Ruby said, wading towards the shore. She climbed up the short, steep slope and turned around, offering her hand. “But no hard done, right?”  
  
Weiss took Ruby’s hand and stopped for a moment. Ruby was just about to accept getting pulled back into the pond before Weiss climbed up. Weiss shook her head from side to side, sending her long, white ponytail swinging from side to side and almost clocking Ruby in the face.  
  
“Today _is_ very hot,” Weiss said, running her fingers through her hair and glaring at the droplets of water that coated them. “I suppose that we could have used a way to cool off.” She looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. “Next time, though, I would prefer an ice cream cone underneath a tree.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Ruby said, nodding her head frantically. “Uh, how about that tree over there?” She pointed to a large, shady tree at the other end of the park. “We can dry off a bit on the way there.”  
  
Weiss sniffed, running a hand through her hair one more time. Then she nodded, and took Ruby’s hand. The two of them went off the path, heading for the tree on top of a small hillock.  
  
Ruby smiled as they walked across the grass. Well, that hadn’t been what she was expecting. Not at all. But it had been so fun, who could hold a grudge over something like that?  
  
Weiss. Weiss could hold a grudge. It was a good thing she _wasn’t_. But Ruby still was going to have to make this up to Weiss _somehow_. Even if Weiss was okay with things, she probably wouldn’t be once she saw how the subtle amounts of makeup she had applied weren’t nearly so subtle now, smeared across her cheeks and eye sockets.  
  
Luckily, Ruby had a way to deal with that. After all, she was Ruby Rose! If she couldn’t make Weiss happy, then who could?  
  
And Weiss was already making Ruby happy in plenty of different ways. Like, right now, the sight of Weiss’s half-naked body underneath her wet, semi-transparent dress had added a whole new layer of happiness to what Ruby had already been feeling.

*******

Yang smiled as she looked down at Blake. Her Faunus girlfriend was flat on her back, her black ribbon wrapped around her left forearm. Yang had _plans_ for that ribbon, and she hoped she didn’t get so caught up in testing out Ruby’s toy that she forgot to tie Blake’s hands together.  
  
But right now, the two of them were just catching their breath after a _really_ satisfying kiss. Both of them had flushed cheeks and were breathing hard. Yang’s tongue darted out to run over her lips. She swore she could still taste Blake on them. Man, was she lucky to have Blake as a girlfriend or _what_?  
  
For one, Blake looked _great_ naked. Her big boobs (not as big as Yang’s, but hey, who had bigger?), her pale skin, her hips, and, though Yang couldn’t see it from this position, an ass to _die_ for. Blake had a great body and a great mind and a great soul and she was generally _great_. And she was Yang’s.  
  
“Ready?” Yang asked, reaching down and grabbing the dildo.  
  
“Hit me,” Blake said, putting her hands behind her head. “Let’s see what Ruby can do.”  
  
Yang smiled and flipped the dildo on to its lowest vibration setting. The sound it made as pretty loud, and Yang made a mental note to talk to Ruby about that. But for now, she just ran the tip of the dildo back and forth along Blake’s thighs, pressing the bright red head against Blake’s skin, moving back and forth.  
  
“That feels nice,” Blake said, with an approving nod. “Press down a bit harder.”  
  
Yang did so, moving the dildo in small circles around Blake’s inner thigh. Blake closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them and nodded.  
  
“That could actually make for a pretty good massager,” Blake said, a smile in her voice. “And not just a ‘massager’,” she wiggled her fingers in air quotes.  
  
“Really?” Yang said, glancing down at it. “I’ll have to see if Ruby wants to build a real back massager. Though,” she flashed a grin at Blake, “I’ll always be happy to touch you all over if you’re feeling stiff.”  
  
“Your generosity and pure motivation does you credit,” Blake said dryly. “Turn it up a notch.”  
  
Yang did so, slowly amping up the intensity until the dildo was at its max setting. Blake was squirming around on the bed, her fingers clutching at the pillow. Yang licked her lips, looking down at Blake’s wet pussy. The pussy’s pussy. What an amusing little joke that Yang wasn’t going to be sharing with Blake.  
  
Though she would be sharing _this_ option with her girlfriend. Just as soon as the dildo was inside of Blake. And there was no time for that like the present.  
  
Yang slowly, gently, slid the dildo into Blake. Blake made a really, _really_ nice noise as Yang did so. A shiver ran through her entire body, and her eyes opened to give Yang a piercing stare. Yang swallowed, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest as she looked back.  
  
“That feels nice, Yang,” Blake said with a sigh. “Just turn it down a bit.”  
  
Yang nodded and flicked the intensity of the vibrations down a notch. The small, contented smile that appeared on Blake’s face was all the reward Yang needed. She slowly slid the dildo deeper into Blake. Yang already knew how Blake liked to be fucked. And fucked in so many ways, too. Yang’s tongue, her fingers, pussy against pussy, toy like this, there were so many fun ways to make the kitty meow.  
  
And Yang was going to find a whole new way now that the dildo was almost buried inside of Blake. Yang reached down and flipped a switch. She looked down at the entrance to Blake’s pussy, the red and black dildo sticking out of Blake’s folds.  
  
And sure enough, she could see the expanding knot there, just like what porn had assured Yang a dog’s knot looked like. She licked her dry lips, seeing Blake squirm as she got knotted.  
  
“Wha-what’s that?” Blake asked, her eyes wide as she looked down at her crotch.  
  
“Dog knot,” Yang said breezily. “Feels nice, right?” Yang’s finger hovered over the cancel button, just in case it _didn’t_ feel nice.  
  
“It feels-oh,” Blake shivered. “It makes me feel full.” She glanced up at Yang. “In a good way, though.”  
  
Yang nodded and smiled. That was good. And now that she didn’t need to keep a hand on the dildo to keep it inside Blake’s pussy, that meant she had a free hand. And a naked Blake. The perfect match.  
  
Yang leaned down and kissed Blake, running one hand along Blake’s arm and shoulder. Blake eagerly met the kiss, wrapping her hands around the back of Yang’s head. Blake tasted so sweet, and part of Yang still couldn’t believe that she got to have Blake Belladonna as her girlfriend. She was so hot and wonderful.  
  
Finally, the two of them broke their kiss. They smiled up at each other, a hungry look in both of their eyes. Yang’s hand drifted over to Blake’s breasts, while Blake’s hands slid down Yang’s back and grabbed her ass. They both made matching sounds of arousal.  
  
Yang could feel arousal slowly forming inside of her pussy, occasionally dripping down onto Blake’s thigh and the bed underneath her. But as good as she was feeling, Blake had to be feeling a _lot_ better. After all, with a dildo like that buried inside of her, who couldn’t feel good?  
  
Yang ran her hand back and forth along Blake’s boobs. They were _good_ breasts. Not as good as Yang’s, but that was such a high bar to clear, there was no shame in not exceeding them. Yang gently fondled Blake’s boobs, occasionally pausing to run a stiff nipple in between her fingers. Blake made an adorably erotic face whenever Yang did that.  
  
“You look so sexy, Blake,” Yang said, her voice a bit rough as she stared down at Blake’s naked body.  
  
“You look good yourself,” Blake said, hands kneading Yang’s ass, squeezing the firm globes. “But if you want to try something different with that toy, I won’t mind.”  
  
“Right!” Yang said quickly and a bit too loudly. “Let’s see here…”  
  
Yang deflated the knot, though she did glance at the other options under the same heading. Horse shaft, dragon dick… where did Ruby come up with these ideas? Yang quickly decided that was a mystery about her little sister that she didn’t ever want answered.  
  
Yang grabbed the dildo and started properly fucking Blake with it, sliding it in and out of her pussy as she considered her next move. There were just so many _options_ here to choose from. Ruby had really went all out on designing this thing. Yang hoped she used her powers for good in the future.  
  
It was a bit hard to concentrate on what feature to test out next, since Blake was still groping Yang’s ass. The way her fingers were kneading Yang’s butt was _very_ distracting. And yet, Yang didn’t have any intention of telling Blake to stop it.  
  
“O-okay,” Yang said finally. “Here we go.”  
  
She tapped a button and her eyes flicked down to Blake’s crotch, as if she could see through her girlfriend and tell what was happening. All she could _actually_ see was the base of the red dildo, the last inch or so sticking out of Blake’s pussy.  
  
“Holy fu- Is that thing moving inside of me?” Blake asked, eyes widening as she looked down at her flat stomach.  
  
“It’s The _Tentacle!_ ” Yang announced in an ominous voice, waving the remote around with one hand. “Don’t you know, Blake?” Yang leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Blake’s lips. “Every Huntress has to deal with tentacles at least once in her life. Porn wouldn’t lie to me about that.”  
  
Blake rolled her eyes, but she also giggled. Yang counted that as a win. Especially when a really _pleasing_ shiver ran through Blake’s body.  
  
“Then shouldn’t you be trying this out, too?” Blake said, in a breathy voice full of arousal. Yang shivered, loving how Blake sounded right now.  
  
“Well, I _could_ ,” Yang said, running a hand along the outside of Blake’s pussy, lightly brushing against her girlfriend’s clit, “but I already had my legally-mandated encounter when I was six.” She shook her head from side to side sadly. “That was one school science experiment that just got out of control.”  
  
Blake narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, closely studying Yang. Yang tried to keep the solemn look of regret on her face, though it was hard to do so.  
  
“You’re lying,” Blake said after a minute.  
  
“Oh yeah, totally,” Yang agreed. “Let’s see what the tentacle mode is like.”  
  
She flipped it off, and reached down and grabbed the base of the dildo. And if her fingers spent a bit (a lot) of time brushing against Blake’s labia, well… Blake was really hot and she was naked and she was Yang’s girlfriend and Yang was horny.  
  
But Yang eventually got around to drawing the dildo out of Blake’s pussy. It was shiny with arousal, and Yang considered licking it clean. Or having Blake lick it clean. Either would be hot.  
  
But Yang was too curious about what the tentacle mode actually did. So she flipped the button one more time.  
  
The dildo started swaying from side to side, looking surprisingly alive. Yang poked it, and discovered that it felt almost as solid as it ever had, even as it moved around. Her probing hand was joined by Blake’s, the black-haired girl wrapped her hand around it.  
  
“Well, huh,” Yang said, summing up her impression of the feature. How had Ruby even managed to make this work? “Kudos to Rubes, I guess.”  
  
“Yeah,” Blake said, nodding, a flush on her face as the dildo writhed around on her stomach. “Kind of wish it was longer, though.”  
  
“Ah,” Yang said, nodding knowingly. “Long enough to run up these beautiful legs,” Yang ran her hand along one of the legs in question, “and hold you tight as it fucked you…” Yang looked down at Blake’s face, “gently like a princess? Hard and rough, only seeking its own animalistic pleasure?”  
  
“Either?” Blake admitted, her blush deepening. “Either’s fine.”  
  
Yang nodded and smiled. Well, she could probably make both happen. And she wouldn’t even need Ruby’s toy, though she had to admit that it would help a lot.  
  
Yang grabbed the dildo. There were still a lot more things to try out. And she had a feeling Blake would be up for any and all of them.  
  
She sure was lucky to have someone like Blake as a girlfriend.

*******

Weiss shut her compact with a decisive snap. She ran her fingers through her freshly fixed hair and nodded. She turned to Ruby and smiled.  
  
“I’m ready, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby smiled at how pretty Weiss looked. She was _stunning_. Her dress had dried out nicely and she had fixed her makeup, and she looked every inch the Schnee princess. She looked _really_ cute and _really_ sexy, and Ruby’s heart beat faster in her chest as she looked at her. How lucky was she that she got to have Weiss Schnee as a girlfriend?  
  
“After you,” Ruby said, opening the door to _Charlotte’s_.  
  
Weiss and Ruby stepped into the Mistrali restaurant. Ruby looked around, swallowing. The dress she was wearing was far nicer than anything she normally wore. But she still felt underdressed, stepping into here.  
  
It was a _fancy restaurant_. Way fancier than anywhere Ruby would go to on her own. But this was the kind of food and service that Weiss had grown up having, and Ruby was going to do her best to make certain that her girlfriend had a taste of home! And she was going to make sure not to embarrass herself or Weiss, either.  
  
Ruby stepped up to the counter, where a woman in her twenties was standing. She smiled at the older woman and nervously adjusted her dress.  
  
“Hello,” Ruby said with a nervous smile. “Table for two, please. Underneath the name Rose.”  
  
“Ah, yes,” the hostess said, glancing down at the screen in front of her. “This way, please.”  
  
Minutes later, Ruby and Weiss were settled in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Ruby smiled at Weiss, who smiled back. Then they both looked down at their menus.  
  
Ruby enjoyed Mistrali food every now and then, but she was totally lost at sea with this menu. She couldn’t see _any_ of the dishes she recognized, and the price tags along the sides were, well… it was a good thing Ruby had begged Yang to lend some money to her already, because _yikes_.  
  
“So, Weiss,” Ruby said, trying not to sound nervous. “What do you think looks good here?”  
  
“I’m always partial to a good smoked sprat with braised asparagus on the side,” Weiss said, glancing up at Ruby before her eyes returned to the menu. “But this maultaschen with beef stuffing seems very tempting. What about you, Ruby?”  
  
“I’m thinking the sprat,” Ruby said quickly, wondering what a sprat _was_. “But I’m sure everything here is delicious.”  
  
After their order had been taken, Weiss smiled at Ruby. Ruby smiled back, feeling her cheeks heating up. It just wasn’t _fair_ that Weiss was so pretty and elegant. Who could possibly withstand her charms? Ruby wanted to lean across the table and kiss Weiss right on the lips. But no, she was on her best behavior in this place.  
  
“You look very pretty tonight, Weiss,” Ruby said, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
“Why, thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said, taking a small sip from the slender flute of wine she had ordered (and gotten, which was the surprising part). “You look lovely tonight as well.”  
  
Ruby blushed and kicked her foot against the table leg. Was she the luckiest girl in the world or what? Having a major cutie like Weiss with her, and having (hopefully) good and (certainly) expensive food and there was just so much that was so good.  
  
“Do you know what sprat _is_?” Weiss asked, resting her hand on her chin as she looked at Ruby.  
  
“Um,” Ruby hesitated for a second, before deciding that honesty was the best policy. “No.”  
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Weiss’s lips for a minute. She leaned back against the booth behind her and rested her hands on the table.  
  
“It’s a kind of fish,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”  
  
Ruby did. The fish had a nice texture to it, and the sauce or cream or whatever that it was bathed in tasted _really_ good. Ruby forced herself to eat _calmly_ and _slowly_ instead of just tilting the plate backwards into her throat. Instead, she gracefully cut the fish into small portions and delicately ate each bite.  
  
Across from her, Weiss was showing even _more_ grace and restraint as she ate her stuffed noodles. Well, that was to be expected. She was a Schnee, with all the training and grace and all of that.  
  
“This is an excellent restaurant,” Weiss said, reaching across the table and spearing a piece of sprat on her fork. “You made a good choice coming here, Ruby.”  
  
“I did?” Ruby asked, brightening up. Not that she was feeling down or anything, but getting praise from Weiss was always a good thing. “I’m glad you liked it, Wiess.”  
  
Weiss smiled. She looked so _graceful_ and composed and classy, in that dress and in this restaurant. It was a far cry from earlier when she had been soaking wet with a piece of pond grass stuck to her shoulder. Ruby giggled a bit at the thought of it.  
  
“And you’re acting _very_ refined tonight, as well,” Weiss observed. “You haven’t tried to see how many cookies you can stuff into your mouth at once at all.”  
  
Ruby giggled. The answer had been six whole cookies and two that had broken when her tongue had pressed against them. But she had found out the answer, and wasn’t something like that useful to know?  
  
“I’m full of surprises,” Ruby said airily, sticking out her ring finger as she took a sip from her strawberry lemonade. “Of course I can be as sophisticated as can be.” Just so long as she wasn’t _asked_ to spell sophisticated.  
  
“Of course you can,” Weiss said dryly, taking a sip from her own glass. “But I love you whether you are or not.”  
  
Ruby flushed red and stared at her empty plate, muttering half-formed words. She only looked up when the waitress dropped the bill off and started collecting plates.  
  
“I’ll be paying for this,” Weiss said, hand dipping into her purse and coming out with a card.  
  
Ruby thought about protesting, saying that she was supposed to be treating Weiss. But a glance at the bill easily convinced her to let Weiss pay. And this way, Ruby would actually be able to give Yang her money back _now_ instead of in three months.  
  
And anyway, there was still the movie they were going to. That was going to cost money, too, unless the teller would accept an autograph from Ruby or something (Ruby knew the teller wasn’t going to accept an autograph). She could pay for that.  
  
Ruby slid out of the booth, smiling. That had been the _classiest_ dinner she had ever had. Not the best, because nothing beat what meals her, Dad and Yang could make when they all worked together. But it had still been very tasty and very classy and it had been with Weiss. That made it a _good_ meal.  
  
“Shall we go?” Ruby asked, gracefully extending her arm to Weiss.  
  
“Let’s,” Weiss said, taking Ruby’s arm.  
  
The two of them walked, arm in arm, out of the restaurant. Ruby was feeling like she could just fly off into the sky from happiness. Was she lucky or what? Getting to be with Weiss like this was _amazing_. And there was still so much more for the two of them to do tonight.  
  
This date just kept on getting better and better.

*******

Blake was on her hands and knees, facing away from Yang. Yang had one hand on Blake’s ass, gently squeezing the wonderfully firm cheeks. Her other was holding onto Ruby’s creation, sliding it in and out of Blake’s sopping wet pussy.  
  
Blake might have been the one getting fucked, getting pushed closer and closer to her orgasm. But Yang was having a _real_ fun time all on her own, getting to see her girlfriend acting like this as she tried out feature after feature on Blake’s wet pussy. Like this fun little idea.  
  
Yang flipped a switch, and Blake gasped, looking over her shoulder at Yang. Yang smiled at her, and twisted the dildo in a circle. Blake shuddered, a wave of tension running through her entire body. _Hot_.  
  
“What _was_ that, Yang?” Blake asked in a voice that was, just like the rest of her, pretty erotic.  
  
“It’s,” Yang grabbed the base of the dildo and tugged it out of her girlfriend. Blake shuddered again as it slid outward. “This!”  
  
There were some soft, wiggly little nubs sprouting from the tip of the dildo, right around the point where it curved upward. None of them were longer than half an inch, and they flopped around as Yang shook the wet toy. But they must have still felt _fine_ inside of Blake.  
  
Blake shifted around so she could examine the toy. She brought her face closer until it was just a few inches away, golden eyes narrowed as she stared at it. She slowly shook her head.  
  
“Sometimes I think Ruby’s wasted as a Huntress,” she said, laying on her back and spreading her legs. Yang took her up on the invitation and started sliding the toy up Blake’s thigh to her pussy once more. “She should be an inventor or a craftswoman.”  
  
“Gotta to do what you love,” Yang said with a shrug, retracting the little nubs before sliding the toy back into Blake. “And,” she waggled her eyebrows, “you gotta to do _who_ you love.”  
  
Yang laughed as Blake rolled her eyes. But she still noticed the red flush appearing on Blake’s cheeks. She bent back to work, tapping the button that would make the tendrils pop out once the toy was safely inside Blake once more.  
  
Blake made a really _nice_ sound at that. Yang smiled, and slowly drew the toy in and out. This was so much more fun that she had been expecting, and Yang had been thinking that it would be a whole lot of fun.  
  
And there were still _so_ many different features for Blake and Yang to try out together. Both by themselves and in combinations. It was a good thing that Ruby and Weiss were going on a long date, because Yang and Blake still had a _lot_ of work to do.  
  
Yang was going to have to do something _really_ nice for Ruby for letting her have this much fun with her girlfriend. But right now, she had to do something really nice for Blake. And Yang was thinking that _this_ option was just what was needed.  
  
Actually… Okay, that was an interesting thought. And Yang was sure Blake would think the same.  
  
“Hey, Blake,” Yang said, patting Blake on the ass. (It was such a good ass, how could Yang pass up the chance to play with it?) “You want to try out something new?”  
  
Blake gave Yang a pretty skeptical look. Yang bore it with dignity and grace, as she pulled the dildo out of Blake’s pussy. Maybe it was finally time to do the idea she had first had... Yang glanced at the clock. _Three hours ago_? Wow, she and Blake really were going to spend the entire day in bed.  
  
“What are you thinking of, Yang?” Blake asked, looking a bit sad that she wasn’t getting fucked anymore.  
  
“How about,” Yang said, waving the dildo back and forth, “we see if Ruby actually managed to make the cum taste like strawberries?”  
  
It was worth it to see the look that passed over Blake’s face. Yang hadn’t been sure that eyes could get that big, as Blake stared at Yang, and then at the dildo. Yang giggled, still waving the dildo back and forth.  
  
“Seriously?” Blake asked, sounding skeptical as all get out.  
  
“Hey, it says strawberry cum right here,” Yang said, showing the control and holographic screen to Blake. “What do you say? Want to give it a try?”  
  
Blake shifted from side to side a bit, staring off into the distance, past Yang. Finally, her gaze focused back on the blonde bruiser. She nodded.  
  
“Okay,” Yang said, frowning at the controls as she tapped some buttons. “I think that if we do it like this… Yeah, got it,” Yang said, nodding in satisfaction as the dildo narrowed and lengthened, turning into a double-ended toy.  
  
Yang was going to have to keep that mode in mind for the future, because she was pretty damn horny and hadn’t been getting very much loving. But right now, this seemed perfect for the two of them to work together on sucking cock.  
  
“Open wide, Blake,” Yang said, aiming one end of the toy at Blake’s mouth.  
  
Blake gave Yang a glance, and then held her head still and opened her mouth. Yang slid the toy in, making sure not to go to deep. Unlike Yang, Blake probably still had a gag reflex.  
  
After two or three inches were inside, Blake shut her mouth, wrapping her lips around the shaft. And then it was Yang’s turn. She held onto the middle of the dildo, and brought her head down closer to it.  
  
She wrapped her mouth around it, pressing against the bottom of it with her tongue. Yang had chosen the side that had been inside Blake, and she could taste her girlfriend on it. All in all, she thought that Blake’s arousal tasted better straight from the source.  
  
Yang slid along the dildo, taking more and more of it in her mouth. Even though Blake’s face was distorted around her own half of the dildo, Yang could still tell that her girlfriend was surprised at just how much cock (fake or otherwise) Yang was able to take. Yang grinned as much as she could, getting closer and closer to Blake.  
  
Reaching down, Yang drew Blake into her lap, not stopping until their bodies were as close to each other as could be. Yang could feel Blake’s nipples digging into her boobs, and her own stiff nubs pressing against Blake’s tits. And it felt nice both ways.  
  
Yang slowly pushed her head forward, entirely filling her mouth up with cock, and feeling the tip of the shaft pressing against the entrance to her throat. But that was as far as it would go. There was just no more dildo for Yang to show off on.  
  
Oh well, she still kissing Blake in a _much_ lewder way than she ever had before. Their lips were pressed against Blake’s, both pairs formed into a perfect O by the dildo. Their hands were wandering all over each other, playing with their butts and tits and thighs and stomachs and wet pussies.  
  
Yang could feel drool starting to accumulate as she held the dildo in her mouth. And it wasn’t as if she was going to cum from this. So she reached down and hit the cum button, wondering just how good of a strawberry flavor Ruby had managed.  
  
Blake made a muffled squeak of surprise as her mouth started to get filled with semen. Yang was both expecting it, and was pretty used to having her mouth get filled with cum anyway. So she was much better equipped to give a proper assessment to the cum filling her mouth.  
  
Frankly, Yang thought Ruby had filled the dildo up with a strawberry milkshake. The cum tasted sweet and sugary, with the strawberries tasting more like the Fresh Strawberry Flavor from candy instead of the sweet red berries Ruby and Yang had grown back home. And the texture of the semen wasn’t quite correct, either.  
  
Oh well, Yang would mention it to Ruby, but she’d just put it as something that happened, instead of it being good or bad. And Yang still enjoyed it, since she was getting a bit thirsty after all this work with Blake.  
  
Blake pulled her head backwards, mouth slipping off of the shaft. She looked down at her and Yang’s laps, licking her lips. Yang asked a muttered query, her words distorted by the dildo still in her mouth.  
  
“That was… weird,” Blake said, running a hand through her hair. “Yang, stop sucking on the dildo.”  
  
Yang made a big show of sliding her mouth off of the dildo, finishing with a loud pop as the rounded head finally left her lips. Blake rolled her eyes at that, but still leaned forward to rest her head against Yang’s shoulder and hug her. Yang hugged her back.  
  
“That was… unique,” Blake said carefully. “I’m not sure if I’ll want to do it again, though.” She paused. “At least, not in my mouth.”  
  
“Hhmm,” Yang said, rolling the last bit of strawberry-flavored cum around in her mouth before swallowing. “I think you’re right. At least it’s warm enough it should feel good down here.” She slid her hand in between their bodies and patted Blake’s crotch. “Though I think we used up all of it.”  
  
Blake shrugged. Then she leaned backwards, falling off of Yang’s body and laying down on the bed. She smiled up at Yang and licked her lips, drawing her legs to the sides and exposing her wet pussy.  
  
“Well, are there any other features you want to test out?” Blake asked, reaching down and laying her hand over Yang’s as it rubbed against her. “We’ve got _plenty_ of time.”  
  
“You got it, babe,” Yang said with a grin. “Let’s see here…” Yang scrolled through the various options, before settling on a new variant that hadn’t been tried yet.  
  
“Okay, Blake,” Yang said with a grin. “You’re going to _love_ this one.”

*******

The movie wasn’t very good. Ruby would be the first to admit that she didn’t have very good taste when it came to movies. And if _she_ thought a movie was bad, then it was _bad_.  
  
Weiss thought so to. Ruby could see her girlfriend’s scowl as she stared up at the screen, as male and female leads completely failed to show any chemistry with each other. Well, this sucked. Ruby wasn’t going to end the date with some bad, boring movie. And she knew _just_ how to fix it.  
  
Ruby glanced around the theater. There weren’t many people in it. And none of them close to the two of them. Perfect.  
  
Ruby’s hand was already holding onto Weiss’s. But now she let go, and started sliding her hand over to Weiss’s body. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby could see Weiss glance at her and then go back to staring at the screen.  
  
Ruby started rubbing Weiss’s crotch. She could feel her girlfriend’s cock there. It was soft and flaccid. For now, at least. Ruby was going to change that.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss hissed, her voice quiet. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Helping you enjoy the movie,” Ruby said cheerfully, making sure to keep her voice down. “Just sit back and enjoy the show, Weiss.”  
  
Ruby could see Weiss roll her eyes at that. But she still did so. And she was getting hard underneath Ruby’s hand as the younger girl ran her hand back and forth against Weiss’s crotch. Her cock was slowly growing stiff, pressing up against her panties and dress.  
  
That was when Ruby’s hand went away from Weiss’s crotch. Instead, it slid down and grabbed the hem of Weiss’s skirt. Then it went up and up, pulling Weiss’s dress up. Ruby swallowed, seeing Weiss’s beautiful, pale legs in the darkness of the theater. And Weiss’s cute, white panties, her dick sticking up out of them.  
  
Weiss was looking back and forth, her eyes wide as she tried to make sure nobody was watching her. Ruby giggled softly. Weiss was just too cute when she was flustered. Also, just too cute all the time. Ruby leaned across the armrest and kissed Weiss on the cheek as she wrapped her hand around Weiss’s cock.  
  
“Don’t worry, Weiss,” Ruby said softly. “I’ll make sure you enjoy the movie.”  
  
Weiss didn’t say anything. She just stared straight ahead, a tense look on her face. Ruby grinned and started pumping her hand up and down. She had only given Weiss a few handjobs before now, but she had quickly picked up the basics. Squeeze down, but not too hard. And then just move her hand up and down. Super simple.  
  
And even though it was pretty simple, it still felt great for Weiss. Ruby’s grin got a bit bigger as she watched Weiss gasp and straighten in her seat. Up and down, up and down. A pretty simple trick, and one that _really_ paid off. The look on Weiss’s face… oh, it was just so sweet.  
  
Ruby watched Weiss instead of the movie. And that was _hardly_ some big loss. Weiss was much cuter than anyone on the screen, and she was all Ruby’s. Ruby propped her head on her free hand as she watched the expressions flit across Weiss’s face as Ruby slowly stroked her off.  
  
Weiss’s cock was rock hard in Ruby’s hand. Ruby’s thumb moved around in circles as she stroked Weiss’s dick, and her fingers were at just the right level of tightness. Tight enough to feel Weiss pressing against her, not so tight that it hurt either of them. It was so _wonderful_.  
  
But it still, somehow, wasn’t _quite_ enough. Ruby wanted to do something _more_ for Weiss. And the answer came to her instantly. And it would be pretty fun, too. So was there any reason for her _not_ to do it?  
  
One more glance around the theater showed that the few people in it weren’t looking at Weiss and Ruby. And soon they wouldn’t even be looking at Ruby. Ruby felt a mischievous smile play across her lips. Weiss saw it, and looked at Ruby with puzzlement. Then her eyes got _really_ wide as Ruby slipped out of her seat.  
  
The theater floor wasn’t very clean, but Ruby couldn’t see the details of it, so she didn’t care that much. And it put Weiss’s cock right in front of her face, and that was the important thing. Ruby looked up at Weiss and smiled widely as she rubbed Weiss’s cock against her face. Even in the dark theater, Ruby could see how heavily Weiss swallowed. And that was such a _cute_ look on Weiss.  
  
Ruby grinned and rubbed Weiss’s cock all over her face. She didn’t have any makeup to worry about, so she could just concentrate on Weiss’s expression. And it was a _great_ expression.  
  
Then Ruby started to lick Weiss’s lower head. Her hand was still wrapped around the lower half of Weiss’s cock, squeezing down and moving just a bit. Her tongue went back and forth, licking and sucking and spelling out her name along the top half of Weiss’s shaft. And Ruby liked to think she was doing a pretty good job.  
  
“Ruby…” Weiss hissed, her hands coming down to squeeze Ruby’s shoulders. “You’re going to get us caught.”  
  
“Nah,” Ruby said with a wink. “Not if you keep quiet, Weiss.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure if Weiss could manage that. But it sure would be fun to see her try! Ruby kept on looking up at Weiss as she bobbed back and forth along Weiss’s cock, her lips wrapped around Weiss’s head.  
  
Ruby was getting turned on herself. There was a prickling feeling inside her pussy, and her nipples were starting to press against her bra. But she didn’t want to masturbate in a movie theater. Giving Weiss a blowjob was fine, but, somehow, touching herself just didn’t seem like the right thing to do.  
  
Luckily, there was plenty of ways for Ruby to have fun even without masturbating. Sucking and licking and taking care of Weiss and making her girlfriend look so _cute_ as she squirmed around in her seat was _awesome_.  
  
Ruby kept up the good work, slowly taking more and more of Weiss’s cock into her mouth with every stroke. Pretty soon, she was halfway down her girlfriend’s cock, and she thought she could take even more in her mouth. Ruby didn’t know how to deepthroat, not yet, at least. But with the few blowjobs Weiss had gotten from her, Weiss hadn’t had _anything_ to complain about. She was quite happy with whatever Ruby could do to her, and Ruby wasn’t going to give her a reason to complain now.  
  
One of Weiss’s hands slid from Ruby’s shoulder, up the side of her head. Then it rested on top of Ruby’s scalp, fingers twining through Ruby’s hair. Ruby smiled a bit as she kept on sucking. It felt nice to have Weiss touch her. Touch her in several different ways, too, ways that Ruby was looking forward to once they got out of the theater and back to the dorm.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss hissed. “You’re making me feel really good.”  
  
Weiss glanced around as she said that, obviously so very worried about someone hearing. Ruby grinned, as much as she could with her mouth full of cock. She pulled herself off of Weiss’s shaft and pressed a kiss against the head.  
  
“I’m glad,” Ruby said, very quietly. “Now, just watch the movie and let me do all the work.”  
  
It was so amazing to see Weiss looking so _happy_ over something Ruby was doing. It made Ruby feel all warm inside and made her heart beat faster. It wasn’t even entirely sexual. Just knowing that Weiss was feeling good because of something Ruby was doing was fun.  
  
Ruby gradually picked up the pace, bobbing her head up and down along Weiss’s cock. Weiss was as hard as a rock inside of Ruby’s mouth by now, as Ruby went further and further down along her cock. Her fingers were getting almost painfully tight on Ruby’s head and shoulder, but Ruby didn’t tell Weiss to stop. The tight grip just showed how much Weiss loved this.  
  
Ruby kept on working. She had no idea how close Weiss was to cumming, but she was going to do her best to make that orgasm, whenever it happened, the very best that she could. And then… hmm, what _was_ she going to do when Weiss came?  
  
Obviously there was no way Ruby was going to wear it on her face. Maybe _, maybe_ if it was just her and Weiss alone, so that Weiss could appreciate it for a few moments before Ruby washed it off. But here, in a movie theater? No, Ruby had her limits.  
  
And even though the theater floor was already pretty messy, Ruby wasn’t going to make it even worse by letting Weiss cum on it. And there was _no_ way she was going to mess up her dress by letting Weiss cum on her skin. And so that meant…  
  
That Ruby would have to swallow Weiss’s cum. And that was something she was pretty okay with, all things considered. Weiss had a niceish taste, anyway, so it wouldn’t be too bad. And the look on her face when Ruby did that, well, Ruby wiggled in happiness just at the thought.  
  
Satisfied that she had everything planned out, Ruby resumed taking care of Weiss’s cock. She was moving at a pretty fast pace by now, and was making all kinds of lewd sounds as she moved up and down. Luckily, the movie was loud enough that Ruby doubted anyone besides her and Weiss were hearing this.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss hissed. Ruby glanced up at her girlfriend. “I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
Ruby nodded, and kept on working. She made sure her lips were a tight seal around Weiss’s cock. If she was going to swallow Weiss’s cum, then she was going to make sure she swallowed _all_ of Weiss’s cum. Ruby didn’t leave things half-done! Except for making her bed, the more boring kind of homework, that sort of thing.  
  
Ruby paid close attention to how Weiss’s dick was moving around inside of her mouth. And the movement wasn’t just because Ruby was running the tip of her tongue along it. Weiss’s cock was twitching, and Ruby knew her beautiful girlfriend was going to cum really soon.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes and moaned around Weiss’s dick. And that did the trick. Weiss let out a moan of her own as she came.  
  
Weiss’s cock pulsed inside Ruby’s mouth, pressing against her tongue one moment and the roof of her mouth the next. And then she started to cum, pumping out shot after shot of semen. Ruby started swallowing as quick as she could, feeling the sticky semen plastering her tongue. There was so _much_ of it. And it tasted so good. Ruby did everything she could to stay ahead of the cum, feeling it going down her throat, leaving a hot trail on its way to her stomach.  
  
Ruby started cleaning her girlfriend’s cock, spelling out her name along the slowly softening shaft. She could feel the cum sticking to her tongue as she worked, and made sure to swallow it instead of having it get smeared back onto Weiss’s shaft. That would just be a total waste, after all.  
  
There wasn’t anything Ruby could do about the saliva that was getting smeared across Weiss’s shaft. But at least Ruby could make sure that all of Weiss’s cum ended up in her stomach. That was the key to a healthy relationship, according to Yang, at least. And would Yang ever lie to her little sister?  
  
Ruby knew the answer to that. But still, it was _fun_ to give Weiss a blowjob, and see how her girlfriend reacted to it. Certainly a lot more fun that this movie was. And since there was still another hour to go in it, maybe Ruby could take care of Weiss again. Or vice versa, that would be fun, too.  
  
Ruby’s mouth stayed wrapped around Weiss’s cock for a minute. She felt _really_ turned on. Like, horny enough she was almost ready to start masturbating while on her knees in front of Weiss in a theater. But, in the end, she wasn’t quite _that_ horny.  
  
Instead, Ruby let Weiss’s cock slip out of her mouth. She looked up at Weiss and ran her tongue over her lips. With the light of the movie playing over Weiss’s features, Ruby could see how heavily her girlfriend swallowed. Ruby’s smile got a bit bigger at that.  
  
Ruby rose up and slid back into her seat. She rested the side of her head against Weiss’s shoulder and smiled up at her, discreetly palming a breath mint. That had been Yang’s advice, and Ruby could see the value in it, even if she didn’t want to know how her older sister had come by that advice.  
  
“Luk-,” Ruby pushed the mint against her cheek. “Like it, Weiss?”  
  
Weiss’s head jerked up and down in a hasty nod. Ruby wasn’t quite sure how her smile could get any bigger, but it did. Weiss was so cute when she was flustered right after cumming. And so cute plenty of other times, too.  
  
Yep, Ruby thought to herself, reaching out and taking Weiss’s hand even as the slender girl tried to pull her dress back down, she had the best girlfriend in the world. There was just no comparison possible.  
  
Life was good for Ruby Rose.

*******

Blake was shaking with arousal and fatigue. And Yang’s hand was kind of cramping up, too. Things just might be winding down.  
  
Well, at least they had made some good memories during it. Some _really_ good memories. Yang leaned down and kissed Blake, rubbing her hands along her girlfriend’s breasts. The two of them were pressed closely against each other, bodies rubbing against each other as they fucked themselves on the now much thinner and a bit longer, dildo.  
  
“Yang,” Blake moaned running her fingers through Yang’s hair. “It feels so good, Yang.”  
  
“I love it too, baby,” Yang said, grinding her hips back and forth, feeling the shaft sliding in and out of her. “How much more do you think you can take?”  
  
Blake paused for a second, looking off to the side. Then she looked back, her yellow eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
“Whatever more you can give me,” Blake said firmly. “I want at least one more orgasm out of this.”  
  
“You wish, my command, etcetera, etcetera,” Yang said, pressing her lips against Blake’s before examining the remote one more time.  
  
“Let’s see,” Yang said. “How about, uh,” her eyebrows drew together as she looked at the multitude of options, “heart cum.” She glanced at Blake’s expression. “Hey, there’s a drawing of a pink heart and the word cum right after it. What else should I call it?”  
  
Blake shrugged, and watched Yang press the button. Then her eyes widened. So did Yang’s. They both felt their inner walls get sprayed with something a bit more watery than normal cum. And, at first, that seemed liked that was that.  
  
Yang started rocking her hips back and forth, driving the toy into Blake again. But after just a few minutes of that, she gasped. She could feel a heat inside of her, spreading out from her pussy. A wave of pure _lust_ , one that shook her to the core.  
  
Yang gasped, echoed by Blake. Looking down, she saw that her girlfriend had red cheeks, and was showing a lot more arousal than she had a minute ago. Of course, so was Yang. She suddenly felt horny enough to go and, and, and… fuck, she wanted to _fuck_.  
  
Even though Yang’s body was burning up with lust, her mind was still kind of clear. She was going to have to give some sisterly advice to Ruby. Like changing that Heart Cum button to make it clear that it was an aphrodisiac.  
  
Right now, though, Yang had some other concerns to take care of. Like how cute, desperate and needy Blake was. And also how cute, desperate and needy _Yang_ was.  
  
Ruby and Weiss better be out for a long time, if they didn’t want to come back to the other half of Team RWBY still fucking their way through Blake’s bed.  
  
And if they did, well… hell, they all lived in a dorm together. They had all seen each other naked before, and was seeing each other naked _while fucking_ such a big difference? Yes, it was obviously, but Yang didn’t give a damn. Not when she was this horny, and Blake was this hot.  
  
Yang leaned down and tried to suck Blake’s lungs out of her body with a kiss. Her hips were rolling back and forth, and her body was pressed against Blake’s. Yang needed to cum and to cum _hard_ and to cum _soon_.  
  
And Blake was going to help her with that, and then Yang would return the favor. Life was good for Yang Xiao Long.

*******

Nora was _very_ proud of herself. She had cum three times, and she had managed to keep almost silent for all three of those orgasms! Normally, when she came, everyone knew she came. And not just everyone in the room.  
  
But now, watching Yang and Blake fuck each other with a fun-looking toy, she had managed to keep herself quiet each and every time she had cum from masturbating and watching them. She deserved a medal or something for such a heroic feat. Or the chance to watch them again sometime. Oh! Or try out that dildo they were using. That would be a good alternative.  
  
The only reason Nora wasn’t standing in a puddle of her own arousal was because of how thick the carpeting at Beacon was. If it hadn’t been, then Nora would have had to walk away sooner or later, hoping that nobody saw the collection of arousal. This way, she was just going to walk away and hope that nobody saw the damp spot right outside Team RWBY’s dorm door.  
  
Nora was still masturbating, grinding her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against the heel of her palm as two fingers plunged in and out of her. Her other hand was busy with her breasts, having pulled her shirt up around her shoulders so that she could better get at her girls.  
  
Nora was feeling _fine_ , and was well on her way to orgasm number four. And it was all thanks to Blake and Yang. The two of them looked so _hot_ , fucking each other with that toy. How _couldn’t_ Nora masturbate as she watched them?  
  
“Nora?”  
  
Nora’s head whipped around. Rennie was standing just a few feet away, looking at her. And looking at the hand she had buried inside her skirt, and at her bare boobs. Nora smiled as she looked at her partner, still masturbating.  
  
“Hey, Ren,” Nora loudly whispered. Luckily, Yang and Blake were _much_ too busy to notice her.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ren asked.  
  
Nora just smiled. She took her hand out of her skirt and stepped towards Ren. She knew there was an excited look in her eyes, and she did nothing to stop it. Masturbating felt _great_. But there were even better ways to enjoy herself. And Ren was central to a _ton_ of them.  
  
Nora hoped Ren didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day. Because he was going to be spending that time screwing Nora senseless. Oh! And Nora wouldn’t have to be quiet around Ren. Another plus!  
  
Life was good for Nora Valkyrie.


	3. A Restful Night

**A Restful Night**

  
“Woooow, it’s late,” Ruby said, yawning and stretching as she and Weiss came out of the movie theater. “But,” she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and kissed Weiss on the cheek. “I still had a good time, Weissie-poo.”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes, even as she slipped an arm around Ruby’s waist as well. It really _was_ late. There was a bit of a chill in the air, and Weiss could see a few stars glistening overhead, even through the lights of Vale. And it was a _long_ trip back home. Where Blake and Yang were waiting, anyways.  
  
“Ruby?” Weiss asked, keeping her voice calm and level. “Want to just spend the night in a hotel?” She looked down the street. “There’s one just a few blocks away,” she added, pointing.  
  
“Gasp,” Ruby said, placing a hand on her chest, “are you trying to take me to a love hotel, Weiss Schnee?” Ruby smiled and started walking down the sidewalk. “Sure thing!”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes once more, and caught up to her girlfriend. It wasn’t that she was planning to _fuck_ Ruby. Fuck her again, at least. The movie theater had provided more than enough stimulation for Weiss, and she was feeling a bit drained, really. But getting to be with Ruby in a quiet hotel, rather than a noisy train or cramped taxi sounded very, very nice. Especially for the hour it would take to get back to Beacon, when Weiss was already feeling fatigue tugging at her eyes.  
  
“This was a lovely date, by the way,” Weiss said as they walked down the city streets, passing from pool of light to dark sidewalk and back again. “Thank you for all the hard work you put into it. I really enjoyed it.”  
  
“Ah, thank you, Weiss,” Ruby said happily, wrapping an arm around Weiss’s waist and giving her a firm squeeze. “I had a great time as well.”  
  
Weiss nodded. She couldn’t think of anything more that needed to be said. She and Ruby could just walk along, in silence, knowing that the other was here for her. That was as much as Weiss needed right now.  
  
It only took a few minutes to check into the hotel, and Weiss gratefully collapsed onto the bed. It had been a _long_ day. But it had been with Ruby, so it hadn’t exactly been a _bad_ day. The farthest thing from it, actually.  
  
Weiss lifted her head and looked at Ruby. Then she blushed. Her girlfriend was stripping out of the dress she wore, and even removing her bra.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” Weiss squeaked, feeling her shaft twitching inside of her own panties.  
  
“I’m not going to sleep in this,” Ruby pointed out, waving a hand at the blouse and skirt she had draped over a chair. “And this bra was starting to poke into my back,” she added, frowning as she rubbed at the point in question. “Are you going to be sleeping in _that_?” Ruby followed up, pointing at Weiss’s own dress.  
  
“No,” Weiss said, blushing a bit. Without her dress, Ruby would be able to see what kind of effect her half-naked body was having on Weiss. But, well, they _were_ girlfriends. Sexually active girlfriends, too. Heck, just an hour ago, Ruby had been on her knees in front of Weiss. “You have a good point.”  
  
“I’m full of sage advice,” Ruby said airily, running a hand through her hair before jumping onto the bed. “Here, let me help you.”  
  
Weiss let Ruby strip her. And if Ruby saw that Weiss’s cock was half-hard, she didn’t mention it. Instead, she just got underneath the covers with Weiss, flipping off the lights and leaving the two of them in the dark.  
  
Weiss didn’t resist as she felt herself drawn up against Ruby. The feel of Ruby’s breasts pressed against her back was _nice_. And so was the hug Ruby was holding her in, her arms wrapped around Weiss’s stomach, and her breath tickling the back of Weiss’s neck.  
  
“Today was great, Weiss,” Ruby whispered against Weiss’s skin. “Thank you.”  
  
“Thank _you_ ,” Weiss said in reply, holding on to Ruby’s hands. “I haven’t felt this good in,” she took a deep sigh, “a long, long time.” She brought Ruby’s hand up and kissed it. “You’re so good to me, Ruby.”  
  
“You deserve it,” Ruby said, before breaking off into a big yawn.  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure if she did. If she really did deserve, or could even hold, all of the love and affection that Ruby gave her. After all, with how Weiss was…  
  
Weiss scowled. These thoughts always came to her at night. These hateful, intrusive, creeping thoughts. She furrowed her brow, trying to banish them. She was with _Ruby_. Sweet, wonderful Ruby, who had shown her far more love and affection than Weiss deserved.  
  
Damn it! Enough with the worrying. Ruby liked Weiss. She liked Weiss’s body, too. Weiss’s face and her figure and her breasts (such as they were) and her pussy and her cock. Ruby _knew_ what Weiss looked like, and she still wanted her. Wasn’t that enough?  
  
Ruby was asleep by now, softly snoring. Weiss, on the other hand, despite how tired and drained she felt, still felt so, so far from sleep, as the thoughts swirling around inside her mind kept her awake.  
  
Weiss hadn’t always been like this. Up until the age of nine, she had been a _normal_ girl. A normal girl who was being groomed as the inheritor of the SDC, and who lived in a mansion with dozens of servants and a family that… she lived with her family.  
  
And then those stupid, _stupid_ incompetents had given her that Dust-enhanced medicine to take. The one that was supposed to have literally filled her blood with Dust, instead of just being a metaphor for the SDC.  
  
And at the end of two awful, feverish days that Weiss could barely remember, the only permanent change was that Weiss had a penis. Far short of what that blonde _bimbo_ had been ordered to do, and yet still all too much.  
  
Father had tried to make the best of a bad situation. At least, according to his lights. Within a _day_ , Weiss’s wardrobe had been emptied out, replaced by boy’s clothing. Her tutors had changed their lesson plans, and were now teaching her to be an intelligent, cultured young _boy_ instead of an intelligent, cultured young girl. He had even, apparently, tried to change Weiss’s name before Mother had refused to sign the papers.  
  
Weiss _hated_ it. Maybe she could have accepted the penis she now had, if she had just gotten a chance to try and deal with that, and that alone. But having her entire life turned upside down, forced to pretend to be a boy? Weiss had hated every single minute of it, and she hated that Father had been the one trying to make her like this.  
  
Weiss hadn’t gone along with it. She had worn Winter’s clothes, had made her voice even more high-pitched and feminine than it actually was, and a dozen other things to remind Father and everyone she met that she was a _girl_. A girl who had a penis, but still, undeniably, a girl.  
  
And it had worked. There had been some… tense discussions with Father. And some disappointing news from the doctors. But, in the end, Weiss had gotten to have things her way. She stayed a _girl_. A girl that had a penis, and was, as another side-effect, never going to have very large breasts, unlike the other women in her family. But she was going to still be a _girl_.  
  
Weiss tried to pull herself out of the pit she was circling around. That was in the _past_. Yes, she still had a cock. But it did feel good, and Ruby could _make_ it feel good. Ruby could do all kinds of things to Weiss that made her feel good. So very, _very_ good.  
  
Weiss leaned her head back and rested it against Ruby. For someone who was so active when she was awake, Ruby slept like the dead, barely twitching a bit as she held onto Weiss. It was very nice and comforting.  
  
With a mental wrench, Weiss forced her train of thought over to Ruby. How Ruby took care of her and tried to make her smile and did a ton of different, wonderful things to and for her. How _sweet_ Ruby was, and how she didn’t mind in the slightest that Weiss had a penis as well as a vagina.  
  
Weiss ran her thumb over Ruby’s knuckles. She was lucky, she was very lucky indeed, to have Ruby. She nodded, firmly. She was going to have to tell Ruby as much when the little reaper woke up.  
  
Weiss closed her eyes and sighed heavily. And that was enough to finally wake Ruby up.  
  
“Weiss?” Ruby mumbled, her breath puffing against Weiss’s hair and pressing it against her neck. “You still up?”  
  
“Yeah,” Weiss admitted. “You too?”  
  
“On and off,” Ruby said, tightening her hug on Weiss. “Are you okay? You seem kind of tense.”  
  
Weiss’s eyes opened wide as she stared across the dark hotel room towards the window, and the city light coming in through there. Should she tell Ruby? Ruby was a nice girl. An understanding girl, and she _was_ Weiss’s girlfriend.  
  
But Weiss didn’t want to bring all of _this_ out into the air. Not after such a fun, wonderful day. Ruby already knew her childhood had been… unhappy. Did she really need to share the gory details?  
  
“Just some bad memories,” Weiss said.  
  
“Want to talk about them?” Ruby asked, her voice sounding moderately more awake now.  
  
“No,” Weiss said quickly. “I just… want you to hold me, okay, Ruby?”  
  
“One round of cuddles, coming right up,” Ruby said, twitching Weiss’s ponytail to the side and planting a kiss there. “I’ll hold you anywhere you want, Weiss.”  
  
“Really?” Weiss asked, closing her eyes and inching back against Ruby. “How perverted of you.”  
  
“ _Weiss_ ,” Ruby said, half scolding Weiss and half giggling. “I _meant_ in public.”  
  
“I’m fine with either happening,” Weiss replied, running her fingers over Ruby’s hands, feeling the knuckles and palms and even the bones.  
  
Ruby’s small hands were pretty calloused, from using Crescent Rose and her machining hobby. But Weiss knew how gentle they could be as well, holding onto her and making her feel absolutely _wonderful_ , with just a few strokes and a bit of pressure.  
  
Some parts of Weiss’s body knew that even better than the rest of her. Her dick started to stiffen, forming a bulge in her panties. Slowly, trying not to be obvious she was doing it, Weiss lifted her and Ruby’s hands, getting them out of the way of her stiffening cock.  
  
And now that Weiss was getting turned on, she was becoming _really_ aware of how closely pressed Ruby was up against her. She could feel her girlfriend’s body, her arms, her torso, her breasts, her legs, all pressed against Weiss. It made her dick get a bit harder, becoming erect almost the entire way.  
  
“You know, Weiss,” Ruby said, speaking almost directly into Weiss’s ear, “we don’t have to wrap things up tonight. Just how tired _are_ you feeling?”  
  
Weiss considered that question. Then she considered how hard she was. Then she considered how cute Ruby was. And then she came to her answer.  
  
Weiss flipped over in the bed, still inside Ruby’s arms. Ruby had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Weiss. Weiss found herself smiling back, and leaning in to kiss Ruby.  
  
It was _nice_ to kiss Ruby. She wasn’t a _great_ kisser, but she was more than good enough to send a thrill of pleasure (and a little arousal) through Weiss’s body as their lips met and their tongues played with each other. It was a soft, gentle kiss, perfectly in keeping with how even though they were both tired, they were both still young, horny and in love with each other.  
  
And Weiss was getting pretty horny, staring at Ruby’s near-naked body. Ruby didn’t have very big breasts, but, on her frame, big boobs would have just looked _ridiculous_. The small, pert pair she had fit her body much better.  
  
“Hehehe,” Ruby giggled, putting a finger underneath Weiss’s chin and lifting it up a bit. “See something you like?” She looked down at Weiss’s crotch. “I guess so.”  
  
Weiss’s cheeks colored a bit, but she nodded. Her cock was sticking out of her panties, the top few inches visible with the rest of her shaft pressed against her body.  
  
“You look so cute,” Weiss said, trailing her fingers down Ruby’s arm. “How could I not show my enjoyment of this sight?”  
  
“Oh, Weiss,” now it was Ruby’s turn to blush as she looked away for a second before turning her head back. “You mean that?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Weiss said, pouring as much of her love and affection as she could into her words. “You’re smart, cute, brave and kind. I’d like the sight of anyone with those traits. But you’re also cute, so that makes things even better. And your my girlfriend, so that means the only girl I look at is you.” Weiss punctuated every sentence with a kiss.  
  
“Did you learn how to sweet-talk like that in Fancy Pants Rich Girl School?” Ruby asked, wiggling around on the bed, still holding on tight to Weiss. She sounded embarrassed and delighted.  
  
“My tutors only taught me how to give voice to what I was feeling,” Weiss said, cradling the side of Ruby’s face. “I’m not saying anything that isn’t true.”  
  
“I love you, Weiss,” Ruby said, giving a Weiss a quick, nice kiss.  
  
“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said, returning the kiss.  
  
By now, Weiss had managed to sneak her arm underneath Ruby’s body. Both of them were hugging the other, holding their bodies close to each other, luxuriating in each other’s closeness. It was wonderfully romantic, and Weiss could feel a wonderfully warm happiness spreading out from her beating heart.  
  
Weiss was also feeling pretty turned on. _Very_ turned on, in fact. She was hard, and getting damp as well, as she stared at Ruby’s body.  
  
Both of them seemed to arrive at the same idea at the same time. They kissed again, their hands wandering over each other’s bodies. It wasn’t the same as before, the careful, gentle touches to let the other know that they were still there. Instead, they were making out, kissing and hugging, loving each other and wanting to join their bodies together.  
  
As great as it was, and it was _very_ good, Weiss still didn’t feel quite the level of energy she had earlier in the day. The walk in the park and the dinner and the movie (and what Ruby had done during the movie) and how late it was all meant that Weiss didn’t have the energy to give Ruby a fast, hot, energetic fucking. Instead, she thought that the two of them were going to be much slower and more careful with each other. And, honestly? That struck Weiss as being just fine.  
  
Ruby and Weiss worked together to pull Ruby’s red panties down, leaving her completely and utterly naked in front of Weiss. Weiss stopped breathing for a moment, looking at Ruby’s body in the dim light coming through the window.  
  
“Pretty,” Weiss murmured.  
  
Ruby squirmed around, turning almost as red as her namesake. She reached over and patted Weiss’s shoulder.  
  
“You look good, too, Weiss,” Ruby said, moving her gaze up and down as she stared. “You’re really…” she smiled. “I’m glad I get to be your girlfriend, Weiss.”  
  
The two of them kissed again, as Weiss did her best to slide her panties off with one hand. She managed to get them off _enough_ to let her dick be freed. And that would have to do. She inched her body closer to Ruby’s, until her cock was pressed against Ruby’s lower belly. Ruby had such soft skin.  
  
“You can put it inside of me,” Ruby whispered, her voice a bit embarrassed.  
  
Weiss nodded. But before she did that, she reached down, pressing her hand in between Ruby’s leg. It came away wet. Very damp. Ruby wasn’t as wet as she _could_ be, but she was wet enough. And Weiss was horny enough.  
  
Weiss moved her hips, and slowly slid inside of Ruby. It felt _wonderful_. Ruby moaned as Weiss entered her, her inner walls getting spread open by Weiss’s cock. Weiss loved how Ruby felt around her. Soft and wet and warm. And the sight of Ruby’s face was almost as good. Ruby looked so _happy_. Not happy that she was getting fucked, exactly. But happy that she and Weiss were together, that they were sharing this, that they were making each other feel good. It was the same smile Weiss had seen on Ruby’s face at the park, as the two of them ran through the green fields.  
  
“Weiss,” Ruby moaned, tilting her head forward until the two girls were pressed forehead to forehead. “You feel so _good_ inside of me.” She closed her eyes and moved her hips a bit. “I mean,” she took a deep breath and let it back out, “you feel really, really good.” She smiled. “I think I might start crying.”  
  
“You feel good, too, Ruby,” Weiss said, moving her hands up and down Ruby’s upper arms. “Really, really good.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Ruby said. “With how you are, I’m…” Ruby trailed off, her mouth opening and closing. Finally, she started again. “I love you so much, Weiss,” she said. “I don’t have the words to say all of it, but I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said, slowly drawing her hips back and pushing them forward again. “Forever and ever.”  
  
The two girls got even closer together. Their bodies were practically glued together by now, their breasts and stomach and thighs so close that there wasn’t even the slightest gasp anymore. For both of them, the romantic love they felt for the other outweighed the erotic attraction.  
  
Weiss kept on drawing herself in and out of Ruby, feeling the other girl’s tight, wet folds squeezing down around her, reluctant to let go. Ruby was making some _adorable_ sounds as she made love, short, sharp little gasps, over and over again. It was unbelievably cute, and made Weiss’s heart melt as she listened to those sounds, and looked at the expression on Ruby’s face.  
  
Ruby was so _beautiful_. She was cute all the time, but now, like this, in this room, she was so, so much more than cute. Weiss didn’t think she had _ever_ seen anyone before who was so attractive. And she was Weiss’s. She was all Weiss’s, to love and cherish and enjoy.  
  
How could Weiss be so lucky? Whatever the reason, she wasn’t going to question it. She was going to keep on enjoying Ruby for as long as she could hold out. And after that, going to sleep wrapped up in Ruby’s arms sounded _wonderful_.  
  
Weiss could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her. She fought it back. She was _not_ going to cum before Ruby could. Ruby _deserved_ an orgasm, especially for looking as cute as she was right now.  
  
Instead, Weiss focused on touching Ruby. Playing with those small, beautiful boobs and the nice little nipples pressing against her fingers. Ruby’s wet pussy and the stiff clit that Weiss circled a finger around, even as she thrust in and out of Ruby. And that got a _very_ nice reaction.  
  
“Do that again, Weiss,” Ruby asked.  
  
Weiss did that again, applying just enough pressure for Ruby to feel it without going too hard. Ruby gasped, closing her eyes and shivering, before giving Weiss a big, brilliant smile that made Weiss’s heart beat quicker.  
  
The two of them embraced one more time. Weiss could _feel_ Ruby shaking, the red-themed reaper vibrating slightly. Weiss held on tight, and kept on sliding in and out of Ruby, feeling the wet pussy wrapped around her folds. It felt _great_ , and Weiss needed just to hold on for a little bit longer, and then, once Ruby had her orgasm, Weiss could cum as well.  
  
Weiss poured every ounce of skill and energy into touching Ruby that she could. She wanted to see her girlfriend, her lover, cum. She wanted to see it happen so _badly_. To watch Ruby’s face, listen to her moans, feel her underneath Weiss’s hands and shaft. She wanted it so, so badly.  
  
And then, finally, she got it. Ruby gasped, squeezing down tight around Weiss. Then she was cumming, orgasming in a truly beautiful way. She looked up at Weiss, hearts almost literally dancing in her eyes. She was rocking back and forth against the bed, making some sweet noises that made Weiss’s heart melt.  
  
“Weiss, Weiss, Weiss,” Ruby moaned, staring up at the white-haired girl, her eyes wide and beautiful. “Weiss, please, thank you.” She shivered, her hands grabbing at Weiss’s forearms. “Thank you, it feels so good, I love you Weiss.”  
  
Weiss flushed a bit at hearing such sweet words from Ruby. She stammered, before her years of training in conversation came to the rescue.  
  
“I love you too,” Weiss said, slowing down her thrusting, not wanting to cum inside of Ruby until she had finished saying what needed to be said. “I think that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Ruby Rose. Anything I have, everything I am, you can have it.” Her face was just inches away from Ruby’s. “I love you so _much_.”  
  
Weiss realized she was crying, tears dripping from her eyes to land on Ruby’s face. But there was such a big smile on her face, and such a light feeling in her chest.  
  
Ruby didn’t say anything. Instead, her hands slid up Weiss’s arms and wrapped around her back. Then she pulled down.  
  
Ruby and Weiss hugged tightly. Ruby’s arms squeezed around Weiss so tightly she swore she could hear her ribs creak. But Weiss didn’t utter a word of protest. How could she, when she was feeling so good?  
  
Finally, the two of them separated, just a bit. Weiss wiped her hand across her eyes and smiled back down at Ruby. Ruby smiled back, a radiant blush on her cheeks.  
  
“I love you too, Weiss,” Ruby said, before moving her body side to side a bit and shifting Weiss’s cock around inside of her. “Now fuck me, Weiss. Show me how much you love me by cumming inside of me.”  
  
As mixed-up as Weiss was feeling, that was still something she could do. She started to thrust back and forth, sliding in and out of Ruby’s pussy. And it still felt good. It felt so, so good, her shaft enveloped by Ruby’s wet walls. Weiss shivered, feeling tingles of arousal running up and down her back.  
  
Even with the pause and the unburdening of herself, Weiss was still _super_ aroused. It didn’t take long before she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her. And this time, Weiss didn’t make any move to deny it, to push it off. Instead, she welcomed it, speeding up a bit as the pleasure washed over her, drawing to a high, wonderful peak.  
  
Weiss thrust into Ruby one last time. And then she came. And it was _amazing_. Weiss groaned, feeling her shaft twitching inside of Ruby’s wet folds. It was a good, filling orgasm, that reached through her, making Weiss feel like she was floating on a cloud for a minute before coming back down to the earth. She could feel her penis throbbing, jet after jet of semen shooting into her girlfriend.  
  
Underneath her, Ruby was twitching and moaning, smiling up at Weiss as her pussy was filled with cum. Weiss stared down at her, filled with a sudden surge of love for Ruby that was so strong she could barely even _think_.  
  
Finally, slowly, the orgasm died back down. Weiss gasped, feeling her heart loosen inside of her chest. That had been good. That had been beyond good. And she had done it with Ruby.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss moaned, feeling aftershocks of pleasure still running through her. “Ruby, Ruby, I love you.”  
  
“You’ve said that a couple of times,” Ruby said, a big smile on her face. “And my answer’s always the same, Weiss. I love you too.”  
  
Weiss smiled down at her again. Her cock was quickly shrinking, sliding out of Ruby’s pussy. Ruby twitched a bit, and Weiss looked down, seeing a small trickle of semen leaving her folds. She grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand.  
  
“Thank you, Weiss,” Ruby said, quickly cleaning herself up.  
  
As she did so, Weiss sat back on her heels and looked at Ruby. Really, carefully, looked at the wonderful girl she was in love with. Cute, sexy, brave, there were far too many adjectives to describe Ruby than Weiss could use.  
  
Ruby looked up as she threw the tissues away. She smiled at Weiss, and drew her back into a hug again. Weiss went with the hug, leaning forward and holding on tight to Ruby.  
  
The two of them hugged each other tightly. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t _need_ to say anything. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Weiss sighed, running her hand back and forth along Ruby’s shoulder. She could feel a muscle twitching there, underneath her girlfriend’s skin. Ruby sighed happily, moving her head back far enough for Weiss to see her large smile.  
  
“That was amazing, Weiss,” Ruby said. “It was the, the…”  
  
“The perfect capstone for our date?” Weiss suggested. Her mind had been running along the same lines. “I think so too.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said with a big, soft, sweet smile. “But now,” Ruby yawned, “I think it’s time for bed. For real this time.”  
  
Weiss nodded. Now that she was no longer actually _with_ Ruby, she could feel her fatigue coming back with a vengeance. Sleep sounded like the best thing she could possibly do right now. Far more than sex.  
  
Weiss nestled her head against Ruby, curling up. She was going to need a shower. Tomorrow. Right now, it was just her and Ruby.  
  
“Ruby?” Weiss asked, not lifting her head up from Ruby’s shoulder. “I love you.”  
  
“I know, Weiss,” Ruby said, sighing happily, her hands gliding up and down Weiss’s back. “I love you too.”  
  
Weiss nodded. She closed her eyes. That was good to hear. That was really good to hear.  
  
Weiss slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face.

*******

“Hey. Hey, Blake,” Yang panted, reaching over and shaking her partner’s shoulder. “You’re still up for more, right?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Blake said, running a hand across the back of her head. “I’m still good to go.”  
  
That wasn’t a total lie. But it wasn’t entirely the truth, either. Blake had _never_ , not once, had a sex session that lasted this long. And considering what had happened back in the White Fang, that was saying a _lot_.  
  
“Okay,” Yang said, standing up. It was only because Blake was looking at her that she noticed how Yang wobbled slightly on unsteady legs. “What do you want to try out next?”  
  
Blake licked her lips as she looked down at the dildo Yang was carrying. That truly was an amazing piece of technology. Ruby had outdone herself, creating it. So many options, in so many different formats. By now, Blake and Yang had managed to try out them all, individually. But there were still _combinations_ to try.  
  
“How about,” Yang mused, staring down at the slick shaft she was holding in one hand, “horse cock, bumps along the shaft, and we both deepthroat it as we make out?” She smiled. “And have it vibrate a bit, just to see what it feels like inside our mouths.”  
  
“Sounds fun,” Blake said, forcing herself upright. Man, and she had foolishly thought she was in shape. Obviously she slipped since she was with Adam. This might have been the longest, hardest sex session she had every got to have, but she should still feel a bit more energetic and pumped up over getting to have sex with a hot, fun, inventive girl like Yang.  
  
“Open up, babe,” Yang said, adjusting the last few sliders.  
  
Blake opened her mouth as she watched Ruby’s dildo reshape itself, growing longer and thicker, a dozen small bumps appearing along it. She pressed her legs together, feeling a tingle run up through her body as she did so. She might be feeling tired, but she was also feeling _horny_.  
  
Yang drew Blake onto her lap, so the two of them were pressed up against each other. And Blake _liked_ that. It was just as nice to be pressed up against a soft, female figure as it was to be pulled against a firm, muscular body. Though, admittedly, Yang had quite a bit of muscle on her as well.  
  
Yang slid the dildo into Blake’s open mouth. Blake could easily take it, all the way inside. The slight gag reflex she had wasn’t bothering her anymore, this night with Yang training it back out of her. And now that she and yang were doing this sort of thing, Blake supposed, it never _would_ have a chance to redevelop.  
  
Blake could feel her mouth getting filled and her throat being stretched out as Yang pushed the shaft until half of it was inside her mouth. Blake could take the dildo a _lot_ deeper, but she still wanted to leave half of it for Yang. After all, they were girlfriends, or something pretty close to that. They were _supposed_ to share.  
  
Sharing cock wasn’t what was normally meant by that saying, but Blake _knew_ how appropriate it was. She could still remember, back at the White Fang camp, those two lesbian soldiers. They had shared everything. And when Adam’s urges meant he had bred them, they had shared their pregnancies. Blake shivered, remembering how _happy_ the two of them had looked, sitting side by side, their bellies showing underneath their white tabards as they kissed and giggled.  
  
Adam… Blake still thought about him a _lot_ , even though she wished she didn’t. Part of her still felt sorry for him, sorry for what he had gone through as a ‘voluntary unpaid test subject’ for the SDC. The rest of her knew that didn’t excuse what he had done to others. Other Faunus. Other White Fang members. Humans.  
  
“Hey, Blake,” Yang said, patting her on the shoulder. “You okay?”  
  
Blake tried to say something, and remembered that she had a dildo not only in her mouth, but down part of her throat. She nodded, instead, flushing a bit at how ridiculous the dildo looked as it flopped around.  
  
“Then here I go,” Yang said, picking up her end of the dildo and opening her mouth widely.  
  
She wrapped her lips around it, and started to slide forward, impaling her mouth on the shaft. Blake watched as inch after inch of the bright red shaft disappeared, vanishing into Yang’s mouth. Blake felt herself tighten up a bit. It was _really_ hot to watch.  
  
The shaft inside of Blake’s mouth was doing a pretty good job of keeping her feeling stuffed. She was drooling, saliva overflowing from her mouth and running down her chin, dripping onto her breasts. It was making her feel kind of like a slut. And that wasn’t exactly a _bad_ feeling.  
  
Especially when she and Yang met up in a lewd kiss. Their bodies were pressed against each other, holding each other in their arms as they felt each other up. Their large, soft breasts pressed against each other, stiff nipples digging into yielding flesh.  
  
Yang stopped groping Blake to bring up a hand. She waved the remote in it back and forth, her lips, already widely stretched, growing a bit more, into a smile. Blake gave her as much of a nod as she could. Then Yang pressed the button.  
  
Blake moaned, feeling the shaft starting to vibrate inside of her mouth. It was, it was, it was… a _feeling_. Nothing quite like anything Blake had ever felt before. It was really weird, but not really _bad_.  
  
Blake started moving up and down the shaft, giving the unfeeling cock the best blowjob she could. And even though she was kind of out of practice, the testing session she and Yang had been undergoing for the past several hours had done a _great_ job of knocking the rust off of Blake’s skills.  
  
And this wasn’t the biggest shat Blake had ever taken in her mouth. Or in the rest of her holes, either. The thing about a shapechanging dildo was that it could get _really_ big, _really_ quick. Blake had found out _exactly_ where her limits were, how big of a dick she could take inside of her tonight.  
  
She had tightened up, it turned out. She was sure, back with the White Fang, that she had taken more impressive shafts. Well, if skills didn’t get used, was it a surprise that they atrophied? Blake would have to get back in the habit, though. Because some of what those thick shafts had done to her, how they had made her feel…  
  
Blake squirmed around, blushing at the thought. She had been Adam’s girlfriend, fair enough. But that meant she had what she _thought_ was a romantic connection to him. It didn’t mean that she only had sex with him. Just like he didn’t have sex with her.  
  
In fact, there were very few truly monogamous couples in the White Fang. Or at least, in the Vale branch that Blake had been part of. Blake had fucked and been fucked by a _lot_ of people, though almost always underneath Adam’s eye. And he had made sure that no matter how many cocks Blake took or pussies she ate out, the majority of her fucking had been with him. And Adam had literally been hung like a bull.  
  
That had been one of the side-effects, or maybe a secondary enhancement, of the experiments run on him by some blonde bitch at the SDC. Adam had been _huge_. It had been pretty intimidating, actually, especially at the age Blake had been when he first started showing interest in her.  
  
But Blake had managed to take him. Take him over and over again, getting rutted and pounded and fucked and screwed and a couple of other things. But never actually impregnated, and _that_ was the unusual part.  
  
Because Adam had some _really_ fertile seed. Blake couldn’t walk through the White Fang encampment without seeing at least three Faunus women, cradling their swollen bellies. _That_ had been the main result of the SDC’s experiments. Making Adam unbelievably potent.  
  
Which made it pretty weird that it had never taken with Blake. She was honestly a touch worried about that, that her lack of pregnancy (while obviously a good thing at her age and position in life) meant that she would _never_ get pregnant later. Blake didn’t know if she ever _wanted_ to get pregnant, but she wanted to have the chance to make the choice, instead of having her body flatly deny it.  
  
Well, as amazing as this dildo was, it wasn’t going to her pregnant. Certainly not in this hole. Blake focused on deepthroating the shaft and kissing Yang in an even lewder manner than normal for Yang’s kisses. She pushed herself forward, deeper and deeper, until they met once more. Then she pulled back, feeling the shaft sliding out of her mouth. The humming, buzzing shaft.  
  
Blake wasn’t getting turned on by the buzzing. She _was_ turned on, of course. This was a super-hot situation, after all, getting to feel Yang’s naked, soft, muscular body underneath her hands, kissing Yang, deepthroating a cock, it was all pretty hot. Nowhere near enough to make her cum, not unless Yang’s hand went in between Blake’s legs and started rubbing against her wet pussy. But as foreplay, it was _great_.  
  
Blake stared into Yang’s lilac eyes. Yang looked pretty turned on as well, a happy air about her as she made some wet, sloppy sounds, pumping up and down the shaft inside of her mouth. If there was anything unhappy lurking behind those eyes, Blake couldn’t see a trace of that. And she was _glad_. She wanted Yang to be as happy and carefree as her little sister.  
  
Yang’s hands were firm on Blake’s hips, holding her close against the busty blonde. And, right now, their lips were pressed up against each other, in a nice, close kiss. After a few seconds, they had to separate, but it sure was nice while it lasted.  
  
Though Blake was starting to think it might be even nicer without the dildo. She wanted to _talk_ to Yang, tell her how horny Blake was, and how much she was enjoying this. And with a dildo, that wasn’t really happening.  
  
So Blake reached up and slowly pulled her head back, sliding her mouth out along the shaft. It was still humming, and that felt _weird_ , but interesting, along her tongue and lips. And then, finally, it popped out of her mouth.  
  
Blake rubbed her jaw, feeling a bit sore and stretched. She looked up as the humming stopped, and Yang removed the toy from her own mouth.  
  
“So what did you think?” Yang asked, massaging her own chin. “Hot or not?”  
  
“In between?” Blake said, wiggling her hand. “It’s nice, but it’s not really nice _enough_ , if you understand what I’m saying.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, totally,” Yang said, looking down at the toy and flipping it up and down. “Want to try it somewhere else, instead?” She wiggled her eyebrows as she looked at Blake.  
  
“Of course,” Blake said, laughing, “but how are we going to get into Professor Ozpin’s office at this time of night?”  
  
Yang blinked for a second, and then she started laughing. Yang had a _nice_ laugh, Blake thought. Giggling and shaking her head, Yang reached over and pulled Blake into an one-armed hug.  
  
“That’s what I get for being imprecise,” Yang said. “Okay, how about this? Do you want to try _this_ variation of the dildo, inside your pussy or your ass, right now, Blake?”  
  
“Jeez, Yang,” Blake said, smirking at the blonde. “Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?”  
  
Blake managed to lean back in time to avoid the slap Yang directed at her shoulder. Then she kept on leaning back, ending up _on_ her back, spreading her legs apart widely, and exposing her wet pussy.  
  
“Do your best, Yang,” Blake said. “But, uh, I’m starting to get a bit sore down there. Don’t turn the vibrations on too high, okay?”  
  
“Got it,” Yang said, flipping a control switch. “And I won’t do the jackhammer, either.”  
  
Yang ran the softly buzzing toy up Blake’s thigh. It was a nice, tingly feeling, and Blake squirmed and smiled as she felt it moving up along her. It felt even better the closer it got. Soon, Blake was panting as Yang ran the horse-shaped dildo back and forth along her thighs and crotch, getting _close_ to her pussy but never actually arriving.  
  
This kind of teasing was nice. In moderation, at least. In the next few minutes, Blake was going to want the dildo inside of her. But right now, looking up at Yang as she expertly used the toy to make Blake pant and squirm? Yeah, it was _nice_.  
  
It was even nicer when Yang slid the dildo into her. No, actually, that went beyond _nice_ and into great. Blake gasped as she was filled up, the shaft entering her well-used pussy once more. She clutched at the bedsheets underneath her, feeling the soft humming as the toy filled her up.  
  
She had thought this several times before, but she was _really_ going to have to do something nice for Ruby as a thanks for this toy. She and Yang were having a _blast_ with it. Blake was going to have to buy one if Ruby ever started making more of these wonderful toys.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Blake moaned, looking up into Yang’s eyes. “That feels great, Yang.”  
  
“It should,” Yang agreed. “Now, how does _this_ feel?”  
  
Yang ran her free hand along Blake’s clit. Blake hissed through her teeth, feeling the shiver of pleasure running through her body. It felt good. It felt really, really good.  
  
“Yeah, I though you’d like it,” Yang said with a grin, looking at Blake’s reaction. “Let’s go it again.”  
  
Blake started squirming around on the bed as Yang gently, delicately, began to play with her. After the hours and hours they had spent together, Yang knew just how to make Blake _buzz_. Of course, Blake had a pretty good idea of what Yang liked as well. If only her body was responding well enough for her to reach up and actually _touch_ the other girl’s body.  
  
As it was, Blake just accepted that she was going to have to lay there, lay back and let Yang fuck her and play with her. And that was obviously _such_ a hardship. Blake didn’t know how she’d be able to bear such a torturous event. She’d just have to struggle and push on through, somehow.  
  
“Care to share the joke?” Yang asked, glancing up at Blake’s face.  
  
“No, just thinking of something,” Blake said, shaking her head. “Don’t stop.”  
  
Yang didn’t stop. She kept on working, kept on playing with Blake’s body, and it kept on feeling _great_. Not intense, like some on-rushing orgasm that was going to leave Blake shaking and breathless and needy at the end of it. But something soft and slow and sweet, that was going to stir up such a _wonderful_ feeling inside of her as she came. Blake was _really_ looking forward to it.  
  
And then she’d repay the favor to Yang. Using the toy, obviously, because they were supposed to be testing it. Seeing how easily Yang could cum from her ass as it got filled with semen, maybe. Or teasing those wonderful breasts of hers, and seeing how nicely those nipples responded to some stimulation.  
  
There were plenty of ways for Yang and Blake to fuck each other and bring each other to orgasm. Blake was looking forward to all of them. And then maybe finding out a few new ways for them each to cum as well.  
  
Blake shivered at the thought. It was a _nice_ thought, and one that made Blake feel a bit more aroused. She started twitching her hips, trying to tempt Yang to push the dildo inside of her. She was ready to get fucked, and she was _more_ than ready to cum.  
  
Finally, Yang did just that. Blake let out a moan as she felt the dildo slide into her. It was still shaped like a horse cock, and was still super thick. And it still felt _nice_ inside of Blake. She moaned in satisfaction, loving how nice it felt to get filled up. She opened her eyes and smiled at Yang, who smiled back.  
  
“That’s one stuffed pussy,” Yang said, snuggling up to Blake’s side and wrapping an arm around her as her other hand kept on moving the dildo in and out of Blake.  
  
“Enough with the cat puns,” Blake said, refusing to let that ruin the mood she was in.  
  
“Sure thing, Blake,” Yang said. Instead, she reached up and started playing with Blake’s cat ears, gently rubbing and stroking the twitching black triangles. Blake stiffened up and then relaxed, making a sound of _deep_ contentment. “These ears make you look really _cute_ , by the way.”  
  
“Thank you for saying that, Yang.” Blake ran her eyes over Yang’s body. “You look pretty sexy yourself.”  
  
Yang really, really did. She wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing anymore, and her naked body was on full display. Her hourglass figure, her large breasts, her powerfully built thighs, and her sexy, happy face. She really did have an amazing body.  
  
And she knew it, too, of course. That could get a bit irritating, when Yang was in the mood to flaunt herself. But right now? Blake was just drinking up everything Yang was showing her. It was _really_ hot.  
  
Blake was getting more and more turned on. The vibrations were spreading out through her body, making her feel full of contentment and happiness. And the horse-shaped toy was making her feel _very_ stretched, with the bumps along it adding to the sensation. But it was a good kind of stretched, the kind that let Blake know she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm.  
  
Blake and Yang didn’t say anything as the black-haired girl got fucked by the blonde. Instead, they just looked into each other’s eyes and played with their bodies. And that was enough.  
  
When Blake came, she had a _good_ orgasm. It was so _full_ and all-encompassing. It slowly washed through her body in a giant, gentle wave. She stiffened on the bed, fingers and toes curling as she felt the pleasure wash through her. It was like her body and mind were floating in a gentle pink sea, one that was washing away all her cares and worries and aches and replacing them with a sweet, peaceful bliss.  
  
It sure was different from the orgasms she had gotten with the White Fang. Blake had cum a lot, getting fucked by Adam and the others there. But her orgasms had been like fireworks going off inside of her.  
  
Mostly because of how _hard_ she had been fucked. How Adam, especially had really slammed into her, over and over again. It had been… good, obviously. Blake had cum a _lot_ from getting fucked like that. But she had also been left feeling a bit sore afterwards. While with Yang…  
  
Okay, she was feeling sore now as well. But that was because she and Yang had been going at it like rabbits for the past… okay, Blake couldn’t see a clock from where she was. But the two of them had been having sex for a long, long time. So of course she was feeling sore.  
  
“Once, once you make me cum,” Blake said, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for air, “I’m going to do the same to you.”  
  
“Oh, promise?” Yang asked with a grin. “Because I’m feeling _really_ worked up down here,” she waved at her crotch. “I think your tongue or whatever would feel super nice.”  
  
“Or whatever,” Blake said, thinking about just what she would like to do to make Yang cum.   
  
There were so many different, fun options. Probably involving the dildo, since they hadn’t tested out every combination. Although they _couldn’t_ try everything out, Blake remembered. Not until they refilled the fake semen inside it.  
  
“You getting close?” Yang asked, glancing up at Blake as she drew the humming dildo in and out of Blake’s pussy.  
  
“You’re that eager, huh?” Blake asked with a grin, tucking a strand of loose hair back behind her ear. “Don’t you worry, Yang,” Blake said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “When I cum, you’ll _know_ that I’ve cum.”  
  
“Going to be that loud?” Yang asked, trailing her fingers up Blake’s thigh. “Heh, I’m kind of surprised Jaune hasn’t come knocking, asking us to keep it down.”  
  
“No, no, that would be Pyrrha,” Blake said, “Jaune would be asking us why we’re naked wrestling.”  
  
“Ouch!” Yang laughed, still drawing the dildo in and out of Blake in long, smooth strokes. “That’s more of a Weiss kind of jab, isn’t it?” She flashed a large, bright grin at Blake. “Let’s see… Ren would just ignore us no matter what until he saw us in class tomorrow. And Nora…”  
  
“Nora would ask if she could join us,” Blake said, nodding her head.  
  
“She might not even ask,” Yang said with a deep, full-bodied laugh that did some pretty interesting things to her breasts. “Exactly.”  
  
Blake nodded, and leaned back on her elbows. Yang really did know how to make her feel good. Not just physically, either. Laughing like that… well, Blake liked to think she had a sense of humor, but it wasn’t to the extent that Yang and Ruby did. She liked that Yang could make her laugh.  
  
And she liked that Yang could make her cum. And Blake was getting really, _really_ close to her latest orgasm. Just a few more strokes, feeling herself getting filled up by that shaft a few more times, and she should manage it.  
  
And then Blake was cumming. And it felt _so_ good. She shivered and moaned, feeling her body rise up from the bed, her hips twitching, before she sank back down. Blake gasped, deeply, feeling her pussy squeezing down around the shaft inside of her. It was _good_ , it was really, really good. Not the most intense orgasm she had gotten, even tonight, but still a really _satisfying_ one.  
  
“Wow,” Yang said, propping her chin on her hand as she stared at Blake. “Was that as good to feel as it was to watch?”  
  
“Better, probably,” Blake said with a happy sigh. “Give me a minute, and I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“Hey, no rush,” Yang said, drawing the dildo out of Blake and dropping it down on the bed. “I’ve been taking care of myself _way_ before I met you,” she said with a wink.  
  
Watching Yang start to masturbate sure was nice. The perfect thing to get Blake’s motor running again, as she stared at the busty blonde as Yang ran her hands up and down her body, kneading her own breasts and groping her thighs. As she watched, Blake slowly cleaned off the dildo, nose wrinkling as her keen sense of smell was assaulted by the disinfectant they were using.  
  
Then it was clean, dried and ready. And so was Blake. And so, especially so, was Yang. Yang smirked as Blake crawled closer to her, the dildo in her hand. Yang withdrew her hand from her pussy, showing off how wet she was.  
  
“Come to get a taste?” Yang asked, laying down on her back and spreading her legs widely apart.  
  
“I’m interested in kissing your _other_ lips,” Blake said, laying down, half-on and half-off of Yang, her hand and Ruby’s dildo resting in between Yang’s legs.  
  
Yang didn’t seem to have a snarky answer for that. Instead, she just leaned up and kissed Blake. She put a hand behind Blake’s head, tangling her hand in the dark locks of hair. Blake kissed back, resting her free hand on Yang’s shoulder.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for a while, their tongue probing each other. Then, finally, they had to withdraw. Both of them had near-identical smiles on their faces. Blake broke the gaze first, looking around for the controller Ruby had made to go with the dildo.  
  
“Let’s see…” Blake said, mostly to herself as she looked down at the red gizmo. “How about we…” she took a long, hard look at the control panel. “Yang, just how many options did Ruby _put_ on this thing?”  
  
“Yeah,” Yang said with a laugh, “I’ll be suggesting a control scheme layout. But if you want to change the general shape to a dog cock or a monster dick, then you press that button on the upper right labeled R.D.,” Blake looked for the button but couldn’t see it, “then you twirl that joystick around three times, then select the animal dong you want by licking your elbow.” _That_ finally got Blake to look up from the controller at Yang and her big, amused, self-satisfied smile. “Or you could open up that menu,” Yang craned her head almost upside down as she got a good look, “there.”  
  
A few minutes later, Blake had managed to get the dildo to what she wanted to use. A _normal_ dildo, a smooth cylinder up and down, with none of the jutting tentacles or median ridges or any of the extras she and Yang had tried out over and over again. Blake figured it would be the perfect way to wrap things up tonight. Well, combined with a low-intensity vibration and the…  
  
“Ruby _really_ put a MP3 player on this thing?” Blake asked, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
“Yeah, can you say feature creep?” Yang said. “Now hurry up, or else I’m going to start masturbating with just my fingers.”  
  
Blake nodded and dropped the holographic control unit. She started rubbing the buzzing toy against Yang’s folds, up and down, up and down. Yang made a _very_ nice noise at that, and Blake smiled.  
  
“I don’t need to be warmed up, Blake,” Yang said, tossing her hair to the side. “Believe me. You can get right to it.”  
  
Blake believed her. She angled the dildo slightly, and slid inside. She could actually _hear_ the sound of Yang’s wet pussy wrapping around the shaft. Even over the moaning of Yang as the blonde was finally filled up.  
  
“Fuck, Blake,” Yang moaned, bringing her hands up to play with her breasts as she stared at her partner. “Faster.”  
  
Blake started going faster. She moved the dildo in and out of Yang’s pussy, fucking her girlfriend. Yang made all kind of sweet noises, and not just from her mouth, either.  
  
Blake was beginning to suspect that Yang didn’t really _do_ slow sex. If you were fucking Yang, then you were _fucking_ Yang. No other way about it. There was no slow, gentle build-up. Yang was a firecracker, and she was going to be fucked like one, with plenty of excess energy and activity.  
  
Blake thought that would be a _lot_ hotter if she wasn’t so tired. As it was, she was going to be putting everything she had into making sure that Yang got satisfied, and then she was probably going to fall asleep even if her hair was on fire.  
  
“God, that feels good,” Yang moaned, bucking her hips against Blake’s hand. “That feels _really_ good, Blake.”  
  
“How does this feel, then?” Blake asked, running a thumb over Yang’s nipple.  
  
“Ahhhhahhh,” Yang gasped, her mouth falling open before she finally managed to shut it. “That’s a lot better than good.”  
  
Blake smirked a bit as she repeated the action. It was so _hot_ to have someone as hot as Yang underneath her. Yang could get damn near anyone she wanted, as good looking as she was, at least for one night. And here she was with Blake. Here she was _underneath_ Blake. That was really, _really_ hot.  
  
Of course, with how Blake was feeling, it was more a hotness in the mind than in the body. Blake was just too worn out to _really_ be up for much right now. At least her dreams should be _very_ nice, featuring a busty blonde.  
  
Yang didn’t give Blake any warning as she leaned up for a kiss. Blake just squeaked, suddenly feeling a pair of firm lips pressing against her, and a tongue tickling against her own lips. After a few seconds, Blake got with the program and kissed back. It was _nice_ , though Blake didn’t let herself get distracted from plunging the humming dildo in and out of Yang’s pussy.  
  
Yang’s hands were on Blake’s body as they kissed. Running through her hair, gliding up and down her back, squeezing her butt, playing with her ears, it was like Yang had a dozen different arms, she was moving around from place to place on Blake’s body so easily. It felt nice, though. Especially the non-sexual touches, with how worn out Blake was feeling. Just having somebody touching her because they liked her was _always_ a nice feeling.  
  
Yang was moving around underneath Blake for her breasts to be moving as well. And that was a pretty distracting sight for Blake. Sure, Blake would be able to appreciate it even more when she wasn’t so tired, but even right now, Blake _loved_ what she was seeing. She licked her lips, and leaned her head down, capturing a nipple in between her lips.  
  
“That feels nice,” Yang said with a moan. Blake flicked her amber eyes up to look at Yang before getting back to work. “But, you know,” Yang said, running her fingers along Blake’s cat ears and sending a shiver down Blake’s body, “you’re not going to get any milk out of them, no matter how hard you suck.”  
  
Blake couldn’t quite tell if Yang was making some veiled cat joke there. If she was, it was hard enough to decipher that Blake didn’t feel like putting the energy in to unraveling it or feeling outraged. Instead, she kept on lightly sucking on Yang’s stiff nipple as she drew the dildo in and out of Yang.  
  
“Almost there, Blake,” Yang whispered, closing her lilac eyes as she shivered. “Just a little bit more.”  
  
Blake did her best. She rubbed her fingers against Yang’s lower lips, feeling the wetness spilling from them. The shiver Yang gave at that was _amazing_ , and more than enough to make Blake do so again.  
  
Blake was still moving the dildo in and out of Yang, of course. She wanted to see Yang cum, she wanted to see Yang cum _hard_. And she had a feeling her lover was just seconds away from that happening.  
  
Blake stroked Yang’s lower lips as she fucked the blonde, and that did the trick. Yang moaned from the bottom of her throat as she came, head snapping back and hands digging into Blake’s skin with an almost painful level of force. From this close, Blake could see every single detail that washed over Yang’s face as she came. It was _exquisite_.  
  
“Cumming,” Yang grunted in a deep, throaty tone, deeper than anything Blake had heard Yang use before tonight. “Cumming!”  
  
Yang’s body rocked back and forth underneath Blake. Blake hung on for the ride, watching Yang’s face twitch and contort. She was having a _really_ good orgasm. It was wonderful to watch.  
  
Finally, Yang settled down. She wiped her forehead and smiled up at Blake.  
  
“Wow,” Yang said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. “Seriously, wow.”  
  
“Wow,” Blake echoed.  
  
The two girls stared at each other for a minute. Then they collapsed into each other’s arms. Blake and Yang hugged tightly, glorying in how each other felt pressed against them. And Blake was sure that the feeling between them was of romantic love, not sexual. It surely was on her part.  
  
Blake drew the dildo out of Yang and dropped it onto the floor. She was going to have a _good_ report to give to Ruby tomorrow morning. A _really_ good report.  
  
Yang kicked up a blanket and drew it over the two of them. They were both naked, but it was far too much work to dress in their pajamas right now. Instead, they just held onto each other. Blake yawned and closed her eyes. She didn’t think that there was _anything_ that was going to get her to open them anytime soon.  
  
“I love you, Blake.”  
  
That did it. Blake opened her eyes and stared into Yang’s smiling, half-closed eyes. Yang’s arms were nice and firm around her, holding on tight. Her hands weren’t _doing_ anything, just holding on. And that was more than enough, right now.  
  
“I love you too, Yang.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If at Forest You Don't Succeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615604) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)




End file.
